The Dragon Manual - The Book of Dragons
by Blue - The First Traveller
Summary: Fishle *punch* snotlout has rewritten The Dragon Manual and added new pages to accommodate the dragons that have been discovered, and how to kill them. On the other hand, Hiccup has written the Book of Dragons which describes the same dragons but with methods on training dragons. Let's compare the pages. Also accepts OC dragons, have a dragon idea? Post your dragon in the reviews.
1. Introductories

**The Dragon Manual Volume II**

_**By Snotlout Jorgenson**_

Dragons. Deadly monsters that scour the earth, sea and most importantly, the skies. There are many dragons out in the archipelago, and a great viking warrior, such as myself, must learn all they can on the dangerous species of dragon that we have come to learn about. And so I, Berk's greatest and most proud chief, present the second volume of the Dragon Manual – _Snotlout Jorgenson_.

**Dragon Classifications**

Strike Class – These dragons are known for their stealth, speed and unique abilities. There are few Strike class dragons, which we know of. But those that we do know of are extremely dangerous.

Fear Class – These Dragons are masters of stealth and deceit, often tricking vikings into traps or tricks that ultimately lead to their demise.

Mystery Class – These are Dragons that we know very little of. Some of the dragons in this class are passed off as legends, but there is a chance of one of these species being out there.

Stoker Class – All Dragons have flame and don't hide the fact. The Stoker class, however, makes a gigantic show of its firepower prowess.

Sharp Class – Sharp Class Dragons are known for claws, teeth and spines, which they tend to use more often than their fire.

Boulder Class – Boulder Class Dragons are incredibly durable to the toughest of maces and the sharpest of axes. They are also known to feed and fuel their fire with a diet consisting of stone.

Tidal Class – Dragons that live in the vast oceanic planes of the archipelago often use the treacherous waters and winds to their advantage, and can destroy even the finest of longboats.

**Dragon Statistics**

Shot Limit – Every dragon has a limited number of shots, this statistic tells us how many shots a certain dragon has.

Firepower – This determines how powerful the dragon's fire is.

Attack – Some dragons specialise in close range combat. This statistic compares each dragon's ability in battle.

Armour – This statistic determines how durable the dragon's hide is.

Speed – This statistic compares each dragon's speed both in the air and on the ground.

Stealth – Some dragons use stealth tactics to trick their prey. This statistic determines a dragon's skill in the skill of patience and camouflage.

Jaw Strength – Some dragons have a much more powerful bite. This statistic tells us the force of the dragon's bite.

Venom – Some dragons attack their victims with deadly poisons. This statistic determines the potency of the dragon's venom.

* * *

**The Book of Dragons**

_**By Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**_

Dragons are majestic creatures with incredible abilities and personalities. Though still being researched and under a very delicate stage, dragon training has become a custom amongst the Berserker Isles. And with more dragon species being discovered over the years, it has come to my attention that I must document every single fact I and other trainers discover over the course of Dragon Training's early stages. With the knowledge of this book and the blessings of Thor, you will learn, How to Train Your Dragon – _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_.

**Dragon Classifications**

Strike Class – Strike Class Dragons are known for their speed, stealth, accuracy and incredible intelligence. Strike Class Dragons often use specialised forms of plasma as their fire to accommodate their battle style, which tends to involve keeping above the clouds.

Fear Class – Fear Class Dragons are known for using sneaky methods of attack, that cause their prey to be too afraid to run, and in predators cases, cause enough hysteria to be able to escape. Fear Class Dragons are very fun loving and can be easily swayed into training in exchange for games and pranks.

Stoker Class – Stoker Class Dragons are generally known for their fire power, which each species exploits in a variety of intriguing ways. This incredible fire power is enough of a statement towards their aggressive nature, however once calmed they are amongst the most docile of dragons.

Sharp Class – Sharp Class Dragons are identifiable for their oversized claws, teeth or large number of spines. Sharp Class Dragons generally use these sharp bones as self-defence more than their fire. Treating and improving these razor body parts is the common way to befriend this class of dragon.

Boulder Class – Boulder Class Dragons commonly have an incredibly tough hide to protect against strong hits and heavy falls. They also commonly eat a rock-based diet to fuel their lava-like fire. Boulder Class Dragons are typically trained through feeding rewards.

Tidal Class – Tidal Class Dragons are only found in the oceans and lake areas of the world. These dragons are adapted to using water as their weapon when they feel threatened or agitated. Tidal Dragons can be tamed by dousing yourself in water or rubbing fish on your body, as it reminds them of home.

Alpha Class - Alpha Class Dragons are the rulers of dragon kind. They all share the ability of commanding and controlling dragon of other classes, and are decided when a species challenges and defeats an Alpha Class Dragon. These dragon cannot be tamed as they are the royalty of the dragon world.

**Training Classifications**

Basic Class – These dragons can be training with simple training methods.

Advanced Class – These dragons often require a bit more patience but can eventually be swayed by basic training exercises.

Trainer Class – These dragons require a lot of patience and can often lead to serious injuries if unprepared.

Master Class – These dragons only give their trust to those who have earned it through friendship, loyalty, respect and honour.

Monster Class – These dragons are yet to have been trained and require more research before being allotted into another training class.

**Dragon Statistics**

Shot Limit – Dragons have the ability to release flammable gas from their and then ignite it to create incredible firepower. However this gas takes a while to generate and a dragon can only store so much of this gas in its body. This statistic determines how many shot a dragon can release over a short period of time.

Firepower – Dragons are known for their fire ability, however some dragons have less strength in their fire or don't breathe fire at all. This statistic is used to determine which dragons can breathe fire, and how powerful their flame is if they can.

Attack – When a dragon is out of fire, they will on rare occasion opt for close combat. Some dragons even prefer this battle style over their use of fire. This statistic focuses on a dragon's claw to claw combat prowess.

Armour – Dragons can often have incredible durable skin with makes them more durable to hard hits, other are much more delicate when it comes to hard hits. This statistic describes how much physical damage a dragon can take.

Speed – Dragons can fly and run at various speeds for various amounts of time. This statistic takes into account the dragon's acceleration, stamina and agility to determine the dragon's movement capabilities.

Stealth – Some dragons will attempt to flee their predators by hiding, camouflaging themselves with their natural terrain or using their natural abilities to remain unseen. This statistic compares the stealth abilities of all dragons.

Jaw Strength – Some dragons have incredible jaw power that allows them to crush tough objects in a single bite, namely Boulder Class and Sharp Class Dragons. This statistic ranks each dragon's jaw strength.

Venom – Some dragon defend themselves with incredible powerful poisons that are stored in their teeth and claws. This statistic classes a dragon's venom, basing the poison on its effects, potency, and infection speed.

**Basic Training**

Dragon training begins and ends with trust, you have to trust your dragon and they have to trust you. It is one thing to tame and train a dragon, but to bond with one is a unique process in itself. The dragon you bond with will be a mutual decision between the two of you. If you decide to keep the dragon and the dragon opts to stay, then the two of you are bonded.

To properly tame and train a dragon you must understand what a dragon likes and hates

These factors are all used in basic training:

Dragon Nip – Dragons have a strange reaction to a type of grass that commonly grows on open air cliff sides. The grass makes the dragons very docile and drowsy. This is a simple method to calm a dragon that is without its rider.

Light – Dragons are attracted by light when reflect off a metal object and are guaranteed to try and catch the light. This is very simple game to play with your dragon, as it does not require anything more than a metal object and a steady hand.

Scratching – Dragons have been found to enjoy having their scales roughly scratched on certain spots on their body. This is good way to reward a dragon after tiring work or exercise as it loosens their muscles and allows them to relax. There is a certain spot on the nape of the neck which causes the dragon go into a blissful sleep that takes a long while to awaken from.

Sleeping – Dragons hate being disrupted from their sleep, if anything wakes them before they wish they become very agitated and if untamed, hostile. Be patient when a dragon is sleeping and don't push for it to awaken. The most you can do to try and awaken your dragon is to occasionally call its name.

Eels – Dragons are incredibly fearful of eels, this is because eating eels cause dragons to become easily afraid by the slightest movement or sound. It also disorientates their senses making them unable to see, hear or smell clearly. The most dangerous symptom is that the sickness gives the dragons an unlimited and uncontrollable amount of fire which they spurt out in rapid succession. The dragons have become so aware of the sickness that the sight or scent of anything eel-like causes them to turn and run. Presenting an eel is the primary way to punish your dragon when they've done something wrong

Dragon Root - Dragon Root is a strange cactus-like plant that grows underground. The plant has a strange effect on dragons that cause them to become highly hostile, getting through to a dragon near Dragon Root, even if trained, is extremely difficult. Dragon trainers must be wary of Dragon Root and make sure to get rid of it, without a dragon's knowledge. Salt water blocks the scent of Dragon Root, so throwing the plant into the sea is the best way to dispose of it.

Bonding

Bonding with a dragon means a lifelong friendship and commitment to that dragon. A bond between a dragon and a trainer is simple yet dangerous; it is recommended that bonding begins after basic training. The trainer initiates the bond by holding him arm palm flat up to the dragon then turning away from the dragon and closing your eyes. If the dragon accepts the bond, it will push its snout into your palm and close its eyes. A bonded dragon will be your companion, confidant and friend and will show respect, care and protectiveness equal to the worry, honour and trust you show them.

* * *

**For those who don't know I place all my AN's in a short 'story called ANotepad, if you want to see my AN's then check there.**


	2. Thunderdrum

**Thunderdrum**

They say it gets its power from Thor himself.

**Tidal Class**

Fire Power – 0

Shot Limit – 6

Attack – 12

Armour – 10

Speed – 14

Jaw Strength – 7

Stealth – 8

Venom – 0

This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum releases a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Thunderdrum**

These dragons have stubby legs and long, skinny tails. When they open their enormous mouths, they show a series of teeth inside. Their wings are large triangles. It has a horn on the tip of its nose. It also has a series of backwards facing spikes sticking out of its back. The Thunderdrum, because of all that, is closely related to the Whispering Death , except the Thunderdrum has limbs, bigger, triangular wings, it's eyes aren't lifeless, the Thunder Drum's torso expands with its mouth, and the Thunder Drum has the ability to close its mouth. The Thunderdrum's body resembles several marine mega faunas such as a basking shark, a whale shark, a manta ray, or a baleen whale. Its head somewhat resembles that of an angler fish. Several other dragons share similar head shapes such as the Skrill and the Flightmare.

**Tidal Class**

**Master Class**

Fire Power – 0

Shot Limit – 0

Attack – 12

Armour – 10

Speed – 14

Jaw Strength – 7

Stealth – 8

Venom – 0

The name comes from its main form of defense. Instead of breathing fire, the Thunderdrum produces a strong concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. Not only temporally stunning other dragons, but also these waves of sound and air can even extinguish flames shot by other dragons. The blast is so powerful that the creature is said to get its power from Thor himself.

It is also said that when a Thunderdrum hatches from its egg, it makes a sound so loud it rattles the sky. Thunderdrums hatchlings are very hyper and destructive if without the supervision of an adult Thunderdrum.

They are also considered to be one of the most powerful and useful of all dragons in terms of orbit. These marine dragons are capable of flattening their bodies by expelling oxygen from lungs for a limited period of time, and enhance underwater mobility from to skim on water surfaces to dive deeper for feeding.

They form pods in hunt or on migration, and take care of each other and can be compassionate, and these features are similar to those of cetaceans. The Scauldron also shares the first traits; both of them are whale-like dragon kinds.

Understandably, they are strident and assertive; the loud Thunderdrum always makes its feelings known. They are also quite boastful of their explosive cry and will show off this ability whenever given the opportunity. Because of this riders can entertain a Thunderdrum by challenging them in shouting, or dragon case, roaring competitions. Thunderdrums show affection towards one their riders by rubbing their heads together.


	3. Timberjack

**Timberjack**

Destroyers of Alfheim

**Sharp Class**

Fire Power - 5

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 10

Armour - 8

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 13

Venom - 0

This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Timberjack**

These dragons have a long worm like body that, if stood vertically, could reach up to a full grown tree. Their head shape and the position of their horns closely resemble that of a Typhoomerang, though a Timberjack's jawline is smoother and they have short longs fins under its chin, which somewhat resemble a beard. The Timberjack has no legs, but instead curved hooks on its gigantic wings.

**Sharp Class**

**Advanced Class**

Fire Power - 5

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 10

Armour - 8

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 13

Venom – 0

Timberjack nests can be identified by large clusters of fallen trees that line the perimeter of their roost. Timberjacks are very easy to train once they stop flying but getting it stop flying can be very difficult. Patiently keeping still as the Timberjack approaches is the best way to ensure that it will come calmly; running will cause the Timberjack to assume you are trying to take its territory. Once the Timberjack has calmed, slowly approach its back and scratch a long its body, mainly the centre as they often get terrible itches that can't be scratched with its flat frame.

A Timberjack's fire is very weak as they only release a small clutter of embers from their mouth, these embers can only really start fires on highly flammable materials such as wool or leather. However during fire weather these embers can often be the cause of a very quick and out of control forest fire. The most distinct weapon of the Timberjack, and the reason for its classification as a Sharp Class Dragon, is it's gigantic, paper-thin, yet razor sharp wings. These wings can cut straight through adult trees, like an axe through grass and because of this, many believe that Timberjacks are the Destroyers of Alfheim, the elven realm, crushing the trees and killing many elves in the process.

Timberjacks have no legs and because this they are unable to gain leverage to take off from the ground without stumbling. This is why Timberjacks take off from the cliff sides and mountain tops, in order to reach these high vantage points, they do this by using curved hook-like claws to skilfully scale rocky surfaces.

Timberjacks appear to have very large understanding of human nature, much like Night Furies, however they are much more patient with their riders and also appear to have the best understanding of human emotion as they are very agreeable to their rider's whims, but will openly show if they find something to be an annoyance. The Timberjack's understanding also means they often have a solution to their rider's problems, and will attempt to commune their idea to help their rider as best as possible.

Timberjack hatchlings enjoy exploring and often get themselves lost in the woods, or in the territory of another dragon, or other dangerous animal. Protecting a baby Timberjack and returning it to its mother's roost, is a delicate yet certain way to earn a Timberjack's trust.


	4. Scauldron

**Scauldron**

Monsters of Hlesey Island

**Tidal Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 14

Attack - 10

Armour - 6

Speed - 6

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 10

Venom - 0

Sprays scalding water at its victim.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Scauldron**

This dragon is gigantic, growing up to size nearly as same as blue whales. It is a huge sea lizard that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hands from its chin.

Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two string-like whiskers are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color when their body loses moisture.

**Tidal Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 14

Attack - 10

Armour - 6

Speed - 6

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 10

Venom - 10

The Scauldron is named after its method of attack, it collects water in it large mouth and heats it in its stomach that boils like a cauldron. Whenever the Scauldron is feeling threatened it will gather a large amount of this heated water in the pouch under its chin and release the water in a large torrent. The water's temperature is so hot that it can literally melt skin and soften bone at close range. The Scauldron also has venom stored in its sharp fangs which, if injected can kill a man in 24 hours. The venom has also been discovered to cure dragons of a deadly sickness which is brought on by the Blue Oleander; this is because Scauldron are immune to the effects Blue Oleander and even use them as a primary food source.

Like all Tidal Class dragons a Scauldron cannot live on land indefinitely as they will quickly dehydrate and die from lack of moisture, however because the Scauldron can store large volumes of water in its stomach and pouch, the Scauldron can last a lot longer than on land than other Tidal Class dragons. Scauldrons come up to land in order to lay their eggs large crab pools, they do this so that the hatchling can feed itself and keep hydrated until their mothers return.

Scauldron, like Thunderdrums, travel in pods to protect their young as Scauldron only have 1 or 2 hatchlings for every herd. When Scauldrons reach adulthood, after 13 – 15 years, they break off from their mother pod and search the sea to form their own herd to hunt and mate with. Many Scauldrons die while searching for a pod for reasons ranging from wild animals, hunters or the inability to provide for itself alone.

Because of their nature to create a herd, Scauldron are very easy to befriend and bond with. Scauldron, if calm enough, can be taken through the bonding process immediately. However if angered or anxious, they are almost impossible to train without the scent of something native of the sea, such as fish oil or seaweed.


	5. Changewing

**Changewing**

Said to be invisible even to Gudrod.

**Mystery Class**

Fire Power - 12

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 9

Armour - 1

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 20

Venom - 0

Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid.

Extremely Dangerous Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Changewing**

The Changewing is of a similar size to a Monstrous Nightmare and has large wings on its back, fin shaped horns on the sides of its face and a vine-like appendage that hang from the tops of their head and are fixed to run alongside its body. This gives the Changewing a unique appearance.

**Strike Class**

**Monster Class**

Fire Power - 12

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 9

Armour - 1

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 20

Venom - 0

Changewings nest in large, tall forests and are extremely territorial, Changewings mainly inhabit Changewing Island to nest. They group together for common goals, or in other words, they are team players, and will stop at almost nothing to remain in possession of their eggs. Changewing eggs have gem-like qualities and are green in base, but its aura glows in multiple colors. Vikings often mistake these eggs for "Stones of Good Fortune".

Changewings are known to be very cooperative and work together to accomplish their goals. Multiple Changewings help one another acquire one of their eggs, and do not rest or leave until all of their eggs have been found.

With two of their well-known abilities, Changewings are possibly one of the most dangerous and effective hunters to vikings. They usually hunt like a pack of wolves, or a pride of lions. One dragon lead a single victim from its herd, and the rest surrounds it.

The Changewing's most noticeable attribute is the ability to change the colors of its scales to that of its surroundings, creating an invisible-like effect. This skill makes them completely invisible; this ability is so great that some believe that Changewings can't even be seen by Gudrod the Hunter. Unlike most other dragons, the Changewing can launch concentrated streams of acid at victims. This acid can burn through most, if not all, materials in seconds. The Changewing's skin is vulnerable to attack, as it is softer due to its color-changing properties.


	6. Gronckle

**Gronckle**

One of the toughest dragon in the world.

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 8

Armour - 20

Speed - 4

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 5

Venom – 0

You cannot tell its head from its tail.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Gronckle**

The Gronckle has a large stout circular body, head and tail, because of this body shape, people can often confuse one end of the Gronckle with the other. The Gronckle also has short wings and ears that resemble one another, and has very blunt nose horn and wart-like spikes across its body, lower jaw and tail bludgeon.

**Boulder Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 8

Armour - 20

Speed - 4

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 5

Venom – 0

The Gronckle can be a slow, lazy, and cranky bulldog-like dragon; it has been known to fall asleep mid-flight, waking only when it plunges into the sea or crashes into a mountain.

Because of its tremendous weight and small wings, it would seem impossible for them to fly. However, because the wings of a Gronckle beat at a speed similar to that of hummingbirds' dragonflies', or bees' wings, it is possible for one to sustain flight. In fact, a Gronckle can fly backward, sideways and even hover in place. Its tail can be mistaken for the head if little attention is paid.

They spend the majority of the day sleeping. It has huge jaws which it uses to hold food when carrying it to the dragon mound. It has a rather blunt nose horn and fairly stubby toe claws. Its legs are practically useless in battle, and due to its short tail it has a fairly small attack range.

The Gronckle can launch a devastating fire attack but is limited to six shots at a time. Both its fire attack and hovering flight pattern makes it a very dangerous dragon. It can simply hover slightly out of reach of the vikings and then blast them with its powerful fire. Unlike the other dragons, the Gronckle can refill it's so called shot limit fairly quickly. Most dragons use a flammable gas, but the Gronckle eats rocks and then melts them in its stomach. So as long as there are edible rocks in the area the Gronckle will be able to refill its shot limit.

One interesting fact about a Gronckle's stomach is that it is able to melt down any type of rock and metal like a forge. By mixing certain minerals and ores, it is able to create an alloy called Gronckle Iron, which can be shaped into weapons and instruments that are lighter and stronger than those made of pure iron. Here is a list of ores and mineral combinations and there effects on the Gronckle:

Iron Ore, Flint, Claystone, Gneiss, Manganese Carbonate – The Gronckle's lava can be shaped and cooled to create Gronckle Iron objects.

Sandstone – The Gronckle's lava can be used to create glass, a transparent material which can be used to stop wind coming through windows, without blocking sight.

Stibnite – This causes the Gronckle to heat up to temperatures that rival that of a Fireworm. If a Gronckle eats this rock, immediately tickle its underbelly until it spits out the rock.

Large amounts of Claystone, Iron Ore and Cobaltite – This rock combination causes the Gronckle's body to become magnetic, making metal move to stick to Gronckle's hide and near impossible to remove. The Gronckle's state returns to normal if tickled to release lava.

Also Gronckles are the only known dragons immune to the effects of Dragon Root. Gronckle's can move much faster when running then flying in the air. They are very maneuverable in the air, being able to go backwards, sideways and even hold still. It is said that when provoked or surrounded, Gronckles inhale deeply, and the bumps on their bodies blast off, scattering in every direction.

Trained Gronckles have proven to be very protective, even motherly in a female's case, of their riders, and often display their affection through long licks on their face. A Gronckle's motherly nature can also be seen by its concern for their rider's well-being, such as when approaching a dragon trap or an untamed dragon. Gronckles have also been found to be curious and unaware of danger even when attacked by a dragon, though when faced against something they _do_ consider a threat to them or their rider, they immediately turn protective and vicious.


	7. Hideous Zippleback

**Hideous Zippleback**

Offspring of Zmey Gorynych

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 12

Armour - 10

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 11

Venom - 0

A wet dragon head can't light its fire; the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Hideous Zippleback**

The Hideous Zippleback is often described as one of the most unusual dragons in the world. This dragon has two long, serpentine necks with spikes on it. These spikes can 'zip' together, in order to create the illusion of one neck. At the end of the necks, are two short heads. The Zippleback has a large horn on its nose, and two thinner horns on top of its head. Like most dragons, they have yellow reptile-like eyes. The teeth in their lower jaw seem to be longer than the ones in the upper jaw, sticking out. They also have two tails; which can also 'zip together. The end of the tail posses' a fin-like structure on its tails. Thanks to its relatively short legs and wings, the Zippleback is a slow walker and flier. Their legs possess short, but strong legs four sharp claws. The Zippleback is probably one of the longest of the medium-sized dragons, if not the biggest.

**Fear Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 12

Armour - 10

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 11

Venom - 0

With their two heads, the Zippleback is one of the oddest dragons in the World. However, its two heads also give it a deadly weapon that's unique from any other dragon species. The head on the right side breathes a green, flammable gas, while the left head produces an electrical spark from its mouth to ignite the gas, creating lethal explosions. By itself, the gas can make a human disorientated if inhaled.

The Zippleback's hidden ability is to release a large amount of gas, and then set it on fire. They bite their own tails and become a flaming wheel, which they can use to knock out enemies.

They can also this gas in order to hide themselves, which makes them very stealthy. They use it to unexpectedly strike their victims.

The dragon has two personalities and two minds, one in each head, and one often argues with the other head over what to do. This dragon reminds some Vikings of bickering siblings when they aren't running away from it. Occasionally the dragon forgets that it is a two headed dragon, and one head tries to go one way, and the other head tries to go the other way, this can be problematic. Even baby Zipplebacks fight over which direction to go or what to do.

Its two heads also can aide it in confusing its enemies. They have been known to creep up on a human and trap them between their two heads. They can also work together to catch prey (one head watches for danger while other watches food) or solve complex problems (one head scares prey into the mouth of the other). Due to their double heads, Zipplebacks have two brains, one in each head, and all four eyes simultaneously transmit information to both brains. If one head is covered up and food is stuck in front of the uncovered head, both heads will start salivating at the same time. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to sneak up on a Zippleback.

Zipplebacks can be tamed by feeding and playing with the dragon much like all Fear Class Dragons, however be wary about how much food and attention each head gets, as showing favouritism to one head, whether intentional or not, can cause the Zippleback to fight with itself. Because the Zippleback has two head and therefore to brains, the dragon requires two riders to be properly trained, and two names so that the dragon doesn't confuse or complicate its commands. Only two trainers have been known to train a Zippleback without a second rider.


	8. Skrill

**Skrill**

If you get to close to a Skrill, your hair will stand on end.

**Strike Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 13

Armour - 10

Speed – 19

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 18

Venom - 0

This dragon rides lightning bolts like an air torpedo to reach supersonic speeds.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Skrill**

This incredible creature has large wings, a spiked back and a tail. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it's an excellent flyer. It also appears to have shark-like gills on its neck. Its head slightly resembles a Thunderdrum, and its tail also resembles that of a Deadly Nadder. Proportion of head, trunk, and wings are quite close to that of a Flightmare. It apparently resembles a Night Fury in flight and rivals its speed, being only slightly slower. It's the size of a Nadder, and incredibly fast, comparing speed to size.

When a Skrill is riding lightning, it seems to wrap itself in its wings and dive down. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, its moves on land by using the large claws on its wings to walk and run.

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 13

Armour - 10

Speed – 19

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 18

Venom - 0

The Skrill is an electric dragon. It can absorb and store lightning. Using it's metallic spines, it can channel lightning through its body and shoot it from its mouth. Skrills also have the ability to reduce multiple bolts of lightning, making the great beasts feared by Vikings. They have been known to wrap themselves in their wings and ride lightning bolts like an air torpedo to reach supersonic speeds. It's ability to harness and store electricity gives it a static field, making your hair stand on end if you get too close, not that you would survive that close. Because of their inner body heat, Skrills can survive being frozen for decades at a time.

Like all Strike Class dragons, Skrills have blazing speed, extreme intelligence, explosive firepower, and are masters of stealth. Skrills have been known to appear out of nowhere in storms, the only warning of them being there is their electric outline when it absorbs lightning in preparation of an attack. Unlike other dragons' fire attacks, where it is a single blast of some sort, Skrills have the ability to shoot lightning in a long line over great distance, adding more power to it and more damage to whatever is unlucky enough to get hit. A strange effect was discovered, that when the lightning bolts of Skrills and the plasma blasts of Night Furies meet head on, there is a massive explosion of an electrical surge that can knock dragons from the sky.

One of the most mysterious and feared species in the Book of Dragons, the Skrill is aggressive, powerful, and nearly untrainable. This reclusive dragon is belligerent and as unpredictable as lightning strikes. It is very territorial, despite following stormy weather; Skrills do not breathe fire, instead they channel lightning down their metallic spines, firing it from their mouths in a show of destructive blasts. If you find yourself flying through a thunderstorm, watch out! Despite its small size, Skrills can give as good as they take, and they can take a lot.

Skrill saddles have a very intricate design. It is designed with leather gloves which are attached to the saddle's reigns by 3 feet of rope; this is so that the rider can hang below the Skrill while it is charged, without worry of electrocution. The saddle design is loosely based off of the harnesses Berserkers would use to control Skrills, using them as weapons. The entire saddle gear is lubricated with a gel that secretes from the Skrill's scales; this gel is used to prevent the Skrill from getting affected by the lightning when it is absorbed.

Trained Skrills often prefer solitude away from vikings including their rider, though stay close to the area in case their riders are attacked, in which case they will immediately strike at the attacker and won't let up until the rider calls them off. Trained Skrills will always come to their rider on command and when in need of help, comfort and more commonly, food. A Skrill's favourite food is mutton as Skrills are carnivorous, unlike most dragons, which are piscivores. This is because Skrills don't go near water as it washes off the Skrill's gel, meaning the Skrill must fly low until they dry out and the gel covers their scales again.


	9. Boneknapper

**Boneknapper**

It collects the perfect bones to fit its armour.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 7

Armour - 18

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 8

Venom – 0

The Boneknapper can release a deadly scream that can melt the flesh off of a man.

This dragon is a legend.

* * *

**Boneknapper**

Boneknappers are built in a similar birdlike manner to the Deadly Nadder, albeit much larger. Their natural coloration seems to be a dull olive-green, though it can hard to see under their armor of bones.

**Sharp Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 7

Armour - 18

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 8

Venom – 0

The Boneknapper is a species of dragon thought to be mythical by vikings due to its rare nature. As its name may suggest, the Boneknapper spends its time scouring the land for pieces of bones in order to create the perfect armor for its body.

It has been discovered that certain parts of the Boneknapper's armor allow the dragon to do an action using the body part the respective piece is placed. For example the pieces at the dragon's throat allow is to issue a horrendous screech, which Boneknappers use as their mating call, without the throat armor the Boneknapper can only make a high pitched squeak. The Boneknapper will often go to extreme lengths to find the bones it seeks, hunting down the fragments for years. However, the dragon does have a docile side to its nature as well, as with most dragons.

Trained Boneknappers are do not stay by their riders very long, as they are migrating creatures and do not stay in one place for long. Because of this, Boneknappers are the only Monster Class Dragon that can be trained.


	10. Whispering Death

**Whispering Death**

The Whispering Death knows only one thing; Killing.

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 16

Armour - 20

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 11

Stealth - 14

Venom - 10

This dragon is amongst the most deadly of all. It has razor sharp spines that launch out of every part of its body, and can blast massive rings of fire. The Whispering Death is known for its large array of teeth, which can bore through like it's not even there. The Whispering Death has no known weaknesses.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Whispering Death**

The Whispering Death has a large bulbous head, lifeless eyes and a mouth that never closes, giving a full display of a series of razor sharp teeth. Attached to its head is a long whipping tail, which is lined with a large number of spines. Its wings are attached to the joint of tail.

**Boulder Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 16

Armour - 20

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 11

Stealth - 14

Venom - 10

Whispering Death has the ability to use its jaw to travel quickly through solid rock, giving it, arguably, and the greatest jaw strength in the dragon world. In addition, Whispering Death can breathe powerful ring of fire. It is incredibly strong and is also able to shoot their spines as a Deadly Nadder, which grows on the head and along the length of his body. With his long, thin body, the tail often makes whip crack noise as it clicks on it.

Six inner rings of teeth are rotated in opposite directions from each other. When these teeth move, they make a terrible noise that sounds like a lot of people whisper. Hearing "whispers", together with the ground rumbling, are often the only two warning signs that a Whispering Death is coming from underground tunnels if it is not near the surface, throwing earth and rock. When dragons are on the ground, they seem more sensitive to these symptoms than people becoming agitated before people can even hear.

Apparently, it has immunity to the effects of conventional dragon nip. However Whispering Deaths hate sunlight so they spend their time underground. Although his teeth can break rock, he cannot break through metal plating. Like nearly all other dragons, a Whispering Death is believed to avoid eels.

Due to their land-based habitation Whispering Deaths are carnivorous dragons, even eating vikings that trespass on their caves

Whispering Deaths are extremely deadly, like most other dragons, and are able to chew their victims after their ingestion, using their multiple rows of rotating teeth. They usually live in underground tunnels they burrow themselves, using a burrowing attack against oncoming enemy / prey. When Whispering Deaths find intruders in their tunnels, they will forcibly eject them from the nearest pit. Whispering Deaths are quite known to be more dangerous in their infant stages, in contrast to their teenage or adult forms. They say that they have less control over their rotating teeth and spines, and are described to be "out of control saw blades." Young Whispering Deaths are known to be extremely territorial of their homeland, "claiming it as their own."

As Whispering Deaths can't come out in sunlight, most riders train Whispering Deaths to respond to signals that are made by tapping on the ground. Whispering Deaths can respond to these signals as their tail spines can pick up the movement of dirt. Different signals are made for different commands. Even when trained Whispering Deaths have limits to their trust, these limits include entering their tunnels without permission, or going near their eggs and hatchlings. However the punishment for riders is much softer, normally a mere death glare or whack on the head is given out, before forcefully sending the rider away.

**Screaming Death**

The Screaming Death is a sub-species of the Whispering Death. It has a similar body build but with some differences: The Screaming Death's skin is a pale white and its lifeless eyes are red in color. The Screaming Death also has a short frill and its tail is more triangularly shaped, like a snake, than the Whispering Death's cone shaped tail.

**Boulder Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 25

Attack - 17

Armour - 20

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 11

Stealth - 14

Venom - 10

The Screaming Death is a sub-species of the Whispering Death that only hatches once every century, their eggs are similar to normal Whispering Death eggs except they are larger and red in colour. It has all the same abilities as the Whispering Death; however instead of shooting rings of fire, the Screaming Death launches a barrage of explosive fire bolts. The Screaming Death can also release an ear piercing screech, which can disorient dragons during flight and even knock them unconscious at close range.

The Screaming Death is not frightened by light, in fact at a young age it is attracted to light. However due to their quick maturity and relatively great intelligence, the Screaming Death can quickly outgrow this weakness.

Right now not much is known about the Screaming Death's behaviour, or what possible ways there are to calm one down. The Screaming Death is a very difficult case.


	11. Ignitalon

**Ignitalon**

The Protectors of Sol

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 17

Armour - Unknown

Speed - Unknown

Jaw Strength -Unknown

Stealth - 10

Venom – 0

The dragon has the strange ability to make more of itself out of light, and slash its prey with claws made of Muspelheim's fire.

This dragon is a legend and does not exist.

* * *

**Ignitalon**

Ignitalons have a similar appearance to that of a Night Fury, however notable differences include its spiked back, shorter body and tail, more elongated head and its claws are sharper and much more curved. Due to this striking resemblance to Night Furies, Ignitalons often referred to as Sun Furies. The key features of the Ignitalon are its gold tinted claws which seem to glow in the sunlight, and its transparent wing membrane.

**Strike Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 17

Armour - 10

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength -6

Stealth - 10

Venom – 0

Ignitalons are known for their golden claws which are extremely sensitive to heat, so sensitive that that they actually glow under the sunlight and cause serious burns on hostiles when scratched. However despite the immense firepower in its talons, Ignitalons prefer to use their plasma based fire to fight of threats.

The Ignitalon's wing membrane is also made of strange transparent scales which, if not close enough to see the bones, make the Ignitalon appear as though it is lying wingless. If angled correctly with the sun, the dragon's wings can create reflected mirages using the sunlight, making it appear as though there are herd of Ignitalons flying around the original.

The Ignitalon attacks by confusing its enemy with its mirages, circles them with its 'herd' them launches plasma from different areas. Due to this attack style and the Ignitalon's preference of plasma, it is classed as Strike Class Dragon instead of a Stoker Class Dragon. Because its defences rely heavily of the sun, Ignitalons are incredibly vulnerable at night or during cloudy weather.

Some believe that the Ignitalons are the Guardians of the sun god, Sol. The legend states that Surt, the fire giant moulded the Ignitalon's body out of clay and its claws were soaked in the lava rivers of his realm, Muspelheim. Hearing that Surt planned to use the Ignitalons to invade Asgard, Sol sent an army of valkyries to capture the dragons for her. Once under her possession, she tamed the dragons to act as her guard dogs, protecting her and her family from the hands of Surt.

Ignitalons are very playful dragons, especially when it comes to the light game, in general they playful nature resembles that of a cat. They act as solitary dragons and hostile towards those that approach, how if approached by a Night Fury or another Ignitalon they act on very friendly terms. Due to its appearance and respect towards the Night Fury it is believed that the two species are cousins. During times when the sun is gone for a long time Ignitalons become very nervous and even jumpy when they know about nearby predators, comforting your Ignitalon, or distracting it with games is essential during this time.

* * *

**The first OC dragon page is credited to ****draconis ignites****. Nice dragon dude.**


	12. Devious Snaptrapper

**Devious Snaptrapper**

The most deceiving of dragons.

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 6

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 10

Armour - 4

Speed - 4

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 15

Venom - 18

The stealthy dragon lure in its victims with the sweet scent of chocolate then splits its victims in four, a piece for each head.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Devious Snaptrapper**

The Snaptrapper has a large bulbous body and usually stands on its strong hind legs. The dragon has four long necks, each with a head that has 3 unjointed jaws. This gives the dragon the most unusual appearance in the known dragon world.

**Fear Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 6

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 10

Armour - 4

Speed - 4

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 15

Venom - 18

The Snaptrapper is one the greatest at camouflage; its entire body gives it the appearance of large venus flytrap. It also lures in its prey by releasing a honey scent that practically hypnotises animals into approaching it, so that it can feed its four carnivorous 3 jawed heads.

When under threat the Snaptrapper can spray a poisonous acid that seeps into the bloodstream, the poison causes indescribable pain that makes victims to numb to move. It stores this acid in its stomach, meaning cutting at the dragon's belly will cause the acid to leak from the cut. Because it has four heads it can attack from all angles and are difficult to beat without a large group.

Strangely Snaptrapper, like plants, don't appear to need a mate to create eggs. Snaptrappers lay a cluster of four eggs, which hatch from its mouths, and leave the eggs to hatch on their own. Once hatched the Snaptrapper younglings fight until there is only one remaining. The victorious hatchling remains on its birth island until it lays its own egg cluster, thus restarting the cycle.

Snaptrapper can be tamed with the two things it loves most, water and mud. As Snaptrappers inhabit very sunny areas, their body dehydrate quickly so wetting the dragon's body will get it to allow your approaching. Snaptrappers also enjoy playing in the mud, so wetting the ground around them will make them more willing to be trained. The reason the Snaptrapper likes these things so much is unknown, but it is believed to have something to do with its plant like nature.


	13. Songburd

**Songburd**

A voice of an angel, with the face of a troll.

**Tidal Class**

Firepower - 4

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 13

Armour - 1

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 18

Venom - 12

This dragon inhabits sea based caves and crevices. It can sing with a harmonious voice to lure in its victims. It then paralyzes its victim with its hideous face and devours them.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

**Songburd**

Songburd have a long snake like body, around the same length of a Fireworm queen, with stubby legs and short wings, its head is donned with a streamer shaped crest and its underbelly is always blue in colour. The Songburd's most distinct feature is its face, which appear to be horrendous mess of misplaced eyes, nostrils and ear plates, with a caved in worm like mouth in the middle of its face.

**Tidal Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 4

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 13

Armour - 1

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 18

Venom - 12

Songburds mainly inhabit sea coast caves and other dark coastal areas. The songbird lures its prey by vibrating its crest to a harmonious sound that sounds like a singing woman. When they sense their prey closing in, they change the sound to make it as though the woman is screaming in pain or fear. This entices the more foolish of vikings to rush into the nest blind, allowing the Songburd to ambush the viking.

The Songburd can also visually fool vikings by twisting and bending it body to create the outline of a female viking. If outnumbered the Songburd release a lulling song that instantly sends anything to sleep.

Songburds are very quick in flight, however they are much more suited to swimming in the water, if viking settlement aren't nearby, the Songburd can often be found hunting crabs in the shallows near its nest.

The Songburd is a solitary creature that lives purely on its own until summer when they are four years of age, during this season Songburds gather at Thor Rock Island to find a mate. Once a mate is found the pair return to the male's nest to bare their young. Usually Songburds are very ignorant of other dragons unless their territory is invaded, then they become very dangerous. However when with its mate and hatchlings, they become more volatile and won't let up till their trespassers are killed, or their mate calls them back.

* * *

**The Songburd is based off the dragon request sent by *drumroll* Cottonmouth25. Woo, this dragon gives me the willies with its face alone.**


	14. Typhoomerang

**Flaming Comebacker**

Spirally scorch marks indicate when they are nearby.

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 14

Armour - 12

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 6

Venom - 0

These dragon spin in the air to create a flaming torpedo.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight

* * *

**Typhoomerang**

Typhoomerang are large dragons with a long snake-like neck and tail, and it has incredibly large wings. Its head is short and long, and is also equipped with long straight horns. Typhoomerang therefore have the same body build as a Timberjack, however Typhoomerangs are much larger and have hind legs. Like the Monstrous Nightmare, the Typhoomerang has no front legs but instead has claw tipped wings. But unlike the Monstrous Nightmare, the Typhoomerang does not crawl along the floor with its wings; it instead walks on its hind legs.

**Stoker Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 14

Armour - 12

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 6

Venom - 0

Typhoomerangs are known for their very unique take off pattern; they ignite a flurry of sparks from their mouth and then ascend in a rapid spinning motion, causing the sparks to ignite the dragon's hide and the area around it leaving a large scorch mark. When they spin, they make a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark tells how old said dragon is, how big it is and where it went.

Despite they're large size, Typhoomerangs are very flexible and strong, they can stop forest fires by using their large wings. Huge wings allow to be used for defending allies from strong gusts and flames, or possibly even explosions for some extent. This feature is almost identical to the Timberjack's biology as these two species have quite resembling body structures. In total, Typhoomerang's stats are stable in higher state, and are generally a more-powerful version of the leg-less counterparts except for stealth. It is surprising that the dragons of such size can fly in one of the fastest speed of all dragons!

The Typhoomerang is an extremely powerful dragon and despite their large size, the Typhoomerang is shown to be a very fast flier, being the third fastest flier in the dragon world. However, they are not very agile. Their huge size makes it hard for them to dive, stop or change directions.

It is also revealed that not only for supplementary or defensive objectives, Typhoomerang's 'flame spiral' can also be adapted for offensive usages: they can ignite their bodies in similar manner to that of the Monstrous Nightmare. Its attack power will be enhanced further by using the spiraling technique and turns the dragon into a fierce, flaming drill missile. Typhoomerangs have a quick maturity cycle, reaching full growth in nearly 3 months. Typhoomerangs have unique immunity to eels; in fact eels are the Typhoomerang's primary food source and even eat them to refuel their Shot Limit.

Typhoomerangs are very competitive creatures, whenever challenged the Typhoomerang will never decline. However this competitive nature can lead to consequences, a competition the Typhoomerang commonly plays, especially at a young age, is a game for attention. They will try to make sure they get more attention than your other dragons, even taking their food and stealing their privileges. Always keep a watch on what a Typhoomerang does, and be fairly rough on them when they do something wrong.

* * *

**Before you ask the pages have separate names because the authors discovered the dragons separately. Got the idea from when Snotlout kept trying to create a name for Torch's species in 'Terrible Twos'.**


	15. Feathersharp

**Feathersharp**

The feathered dragon.

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 12

Armour - 4

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 17

Venom - 4

These exotic dragons used spiked quills to weaken their victims enough to finish them off.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Feathersharp**

Feathersharps have a body build similar that of a bird, on a much larger scale. The have long thin legs, which help it to move quickly, and claw tipped wings. Their heads are relatively small compared to other medium sized dragons and it also resembles that of a bird, however they have no beak but instead a size respective snout. The Feathersharp's most distinguishing feature is that instead of scales, the Feathersharp's body is lined with quills. A small crest of these feather lines the centre of the dragon's head.

**Sharp Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 12

Armour - 4

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 17

Venom - 4

Feathersharps are mainly land based dragons, due to the great mobility their long powerful legs provide them; they commonly inhabit large forests and jungles. Feathersharps are pack animals and so hunt as such, their hunting pattern works by firing at the prey with their poisonous quills, then chasing the game. Feathersharp poison causes the infected muscles to strain and pull, causing joint pain for the prey. The Feathersharps will chase their prey until the venom manages to affect their legs muscles, making them incapable of escape, or even fighting back. The Feathersharp then kills their prey by biting into the softer, more vulnerable areas of the prey, commonly the neck as this provides an instantaneous kill. If their prey is larger than themselves, or in any way more dangerous, they use a different tactic. The again fire their quills at the prey to break down it muscles, then they dodge around them, to confuse and annoy their prey until the venom takes effect. Almost nothing can take down a herd of Feathersharps.

Due to their feathered hide, Feathersharps are the only dragons that can be killed with flames, creating a firewall, or giving warning with your dragon, or a torch is a good way to ward off hostile Feathersharps. Feathersharps panic if their feathers catch flame and will run around like headless chickens.

Feathersharps herds don't make a permanent nest, but constantly move through their habitat, stopping only to rest, hunt or sleep. During mating season, all the males have a battle for dominance to decide the alpha male. The alpha male is the only dragon permitted to mate with the females of the herd. The alpha will commonly only mate the stronger females to create stronger offspring. Feathersharp hatchlings mature three years after birth, during their childhood they are placed under the care of their respective mothers, who are watched other by the unmated females and a few of the non-alpha males.

Feathersharps are generally uninterested in anything that approaches their herd unless its prey or the visitor is aggressive. To get their attention, give out a short trill, and then slowly reach out a hand to groom the dragon's feathers. Groom the feathers by smoothing them along the body, avoid grooming their heads as this will startle the dragon and alert the herd. Feathersharps give off their mood using their feather crest, the more the feathers stand up, the more aggressive or alarmed the dragon feels. Be sure to respond according to its mood. A Feathersharp, like the Deadly Nadder, is very vain and constantly grooms itself to look its best. Be sure to compliment a Feathersharp's appearance when greeting one.

* * *

**This dragon came from *fanfare* Ember Neutron, one of my more loyal readers. A very unique dragon indeed.**


	16. Deeplurker

**Deeplurker**

The dragon that few have seen.

**Tidal Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 15

Armour - 10

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 18

Venom - 1

These dragons travel in pair groups deep below the waves. They flap their large wings to create massive waves in order to drown their victims.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Deeplurker**

These dragons have a similar appearance to that of a Thunderdrum, however they have fins instead of stubby legs, their wings are connected to the side of their body, and their mouths aren't as wide. They also have two short feelers that drag below their jaw.

**Tidal Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 15

Armour - 10

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 18

Venom - 1

Very few people have seen a Deeplurker; this is because they live so far beneath the ocean, no viking far down enough to reach one. Bork only discovered the dragon when one day his catch drifted off of his boat on some driftwood, and a Deeplurker lunged at the free meal. Deeplurkers commonly travel and hunt with their siblings, because they are one of the only deep water dragons, they have access to more food than other Tidal Class Dragons.

When they feel under threat they use their powerful wings to cause ripples in the water currents. These can have various effects on the ocean surface, from slight pushes that send ships off-course, or giant tidal waves that can turn ships upside-down.

The feelers on the dragon's underside detect vibrations in the ocean, this helps the Deeplurker see where it's going in the dark deeps. The Deeplurker also has a very acute poison in its feelers that infect on touch; this poison is fast but only causes slight dizziness for a short period of time.

When of a mature age, around 13 years, all the Deeplurkers gather in one place, co-ordinating their destination by sending out dragon calls to one another. Once all the dragons meet, each dragon is paired with its mate. Both genders of dragon choose and compete for their mate through dance. Once each dragon has a mate they all split of their separate ways to lay their eggs. They then leave their eggs to hatch and survive on their own.

Because they body are used to high water pressure and an undersea environment, Deeplurkers cannot survive for very long above water. The Deeplurker can survive above land for 4 hours at most, and because of their legless state, they are unable to move back to deeps without aid, even in shallow water they are beached.

A beached Deeplurker is very hopeful of aid, it is much more trusting. Getting the dragon to trust you is simply a matter of feed it fish, and keep it cool and hydrated. When the dragon trusts you enough to touch it, try to carry it out to a deep body of sea so that it can return home. Deeplurkers cannot be properly trained as neither dragon nor trainer can survive in each other's environment. This makes Deeplurkers one of the few tameable Monster Class Dragons.

* * *

**This dragon was sent by Poseidon321. A sea based dragon by a sea based username, how ironic.**


	17. Draugrappel

**Draugrapple**

The dogs of Helheim.

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 2

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 6

Armour - 5

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 9

Venom – 20

This dragon is pure evil; its venom sends its victim through Helheim, to meet Hela herself.

* * *

**Draugrapple**

Draugrapples are very small dragons, being only slightly bigger than a terrible terror. Their heads resemble a young Typhoomerang with its horns being only slightly duller. They have fairly large wings for their body size, but are normally seen walking on it four legs. It teeth are commonly very crooked and large, its canines being the largest, muck like a wolf.

**Fear Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 2

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 11

Armour - 5

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 9

Venom – 20

Draugrapples have the most notorious venom in the known dragon world. A single scratch from just one of its crooked, rotten teeth can lead to Draugrsbane. The symptoms of Draugrsbane include, low body temperature, wooziness, sensitive skin, loss of muscle use and intense pain sessions in that respective order. These symptoms continue to infect the host for 3 hours before it finally kills them. The dragons fire is not very strong making it rely mainly on its venom for attack, and if it doesn't want to infect its attacker, it will wrestle with it until he is the victor.

Despite its fearsome nature, Draugrappels are incredibly innocent dragons. When approached they like to play games and when threatened or attack they aren't more afraid than aggressive. The reason they bite on approach is that, play wrestling is a common game for Draugrappels, and the only time they do turn aggressive is when backed into a corner.

To appropriately approach a Draugrappel, back away when they attempt to bite and scald them firmly. This will slowly teach the dragon not to bite. Also when feeding the dragon, be sure to show the food from a distance, so that you have time to place it on the ground in front of the eager beast. After the Draugrappel has been taught not to bite, you can train it in the same manner you train any dragon.

* * *

**This dragon was adapted from the guest - ****Jellyfisherman. It's life is tragic and sad, it makes it even more ADORABLE. AGH! I'm bit, well I'm dead.**


	18. Speed Stingers

**Speed Stingers**

They are fast, faster than any viking has ever seen.

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 12

Armour - 10

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 14

Venom - 15

These dragons scavenge from villages at night, and attack their prey with their stinger tails, paralyzing their victims. They are led by a single Speed Stinger that acts as a war chief.

* * *

**Speed Stingers**

The Speed Stinger is a swift, flightless dragon which resembles a theropod dinosaur in appearance, but with sail-like appendages on its head, back and legs. Though the Speed Stinger is wingless, the pair of fins on its back look somewhat like tiny wings. Its name is derived from the barbed stinger at the tip of its tail. The leader has red stripes and fins while the other members of the pack are green. All of them have red stingers and red eyes. Their small pupils resemble those of Terrible Terrors.

**Sharp Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 12

Armour - 10

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 14

Venom - 15

The Speed Stinger lives up to its name. It is the fastest Dragon on land, hunt in packs, and can't fly like all the other dragons. But with its super speed and tiny "wings" on its back, it can jump higher than any other dragon. The sharp stinger on the end of its barbed tail contains venom that can temporarily paralyze its victim. The speed stinger's powerful legs can jump quite high. It is also shown to be good at stealth and is a highly intelligent dragon. It apparently lacks any sort of range attacks, being the only dragon not to have ranged attacks. This is because all the internal energy goes to their powerful legs, which gives them their speed and agility. Because of their thick hides and large number of internal energy, they have great stamina. Like Stormcutters and Night Furies, it's been shown they can sleep upside down.

The Speed Stinger is described as the Velociraptor of the Dragon World, being extremely intelligent and cunning. These Dragons are ravenous scavengers that will often steal it from other Dragons and Vikings. They live in packs, led by a Lead Stinger. They have a hive-like mindset. The Lead Stinger decides everything, and the Pack follows wherever he goes. Without him, the Pack's useless. Speed Stingers are nocturnal, spending the days in caverns in order to avoid predators. They are too aggressive to train.


	19. Flightmare

**Flightmare**

The dragon of Arvin Dale's Fire.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 10

Armour - 8

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 7

Venom - 10

This dragon is so terrifying that Fearless Finn Hofferson was petrified, so he was renamed Frozen Finn Hofferson.

* * *

**Flightmare**

The Flightmare's body structure is very similar to that of a Fireworm, though with a much flatter head. Its wing membrane has a phantom like trail to it, giving the Flightmare a ghost like appearance. They have never been seen without a blue glowing aura.

**Fear Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 10

Armour - 8

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 7

Venom - 10

This dragon has appeared on only a small number of islands, each of its villages stating that it only appeared every 10 years. The Flightmare only appears shortly after Arvin Dale's Fire appears in the sky. This is because the dragon's primary food source is glowing algae, which can only be identified when it reflects the light of Arvin Dale's Fire. Glowing algae is what causes the Flightmare to glow, the plant has a strange reaction to all dragons that cause their hide to glow for a short period of time.

The Flightmare continues to follow Arvin Dale's Fire and the glowing algae for its entire life. When it feels that it or its food is threatened, they fire a large cloud of mist that temporarily paralyzes those that it hits, long enough for the dragon to kill its target. The Flightmare's eyes are, oddly enough, sensitive to light meaning bright lights can confuse, scare, and even stun the dragon at close range. The Flightmare is far too aggressive for training, as it attacks anyone on approach.


	20. Terrible Terror

**Terrible Terror**

The most dangerous pests in the archipelago.

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 8

Armour - 6

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 12

Venom - 12

These pack animals hide under the floorboards, in the attic, and some have occasionally been stumbled upon in outhouses. The warning it gives before release it fire it a short hissing sound.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Terrible Terror**

The Terrible Terror is roughly the size of a cat and has gigantic eyes on its Zippleback-like head, which has horns shaped similarly to a Monstrous Nightmare's. Its tail is lined with a row of long thin spines and a spearhead head shape spike on the end. There are varieties of colors that the Terrible Terror can be found in.

**Stoker Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 8

Armour - 6

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 12

Venom - 12

The Terror can crawl into viking homes, sheds, outhouses and shacks, attacking when its prey is least expecting it. The only warning a Terror gives is the hissing sound it makes just before breathing fire. It is capable of such pinpoint accuracy with its flames that it can be considered the sniper of the dragon world. Terrors are the only known dragons to have no teeth; however they are able to inject venom through bite. The venom is released from pores that line the dragon's gums; the venom causes the bitten area to be fairly painful, like it was stung by nettle branches.

They are also shown to be very mischievous. They often travel in packs, and they can be quite aggressive. They are also very curious creatures, and you may find them in places you would not expect them. They lick their eyes to hydrate them, like some geckos do despite the fact that they have eyelids. They also make a lot noise, and can be a big pain in the rear. They are not picky eaters and will eat just about anything they can digest. Though they have very small teeth, they have strong jaws and can deliver a nasty bite. They are fairly easy to train, they can be trained with the most simplest of techniques. Once trained they make very good domestic pets, they don't take up space and are considerably obedient. However be sure to give them lots of attention and meet their demands, Terrible Terrors have little patience and will do anything, whether mischievous or destructive, to get what they want.


	21. Fireworm

**Fireworm**

The flame eaters.

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 16

Armour - 15

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 0

Stealth - 0

Venom - 0

Their skin burns hotter than the sun.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Fireworm**

Fireworms are the smallest dragons in the known world. They have a Terrible Terror-like body with a horned nose and a head fairly similar to that of a Scauldron without a pouch. Fireworms have four pair of legs and small pair of wings. There scales are a brownish orange colour, but when heated they glow an intense yellow and they eyes turn bright red.

**Stoker Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 16

Armour - 15

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 0

Stealth - 0

Venom - 0

All Fireworms can heat up their skin to a temperature of hotter than the Sun and being high enough that they can burn almost anything. While doing so they also generate a great amount of light, and sometimes, they even set themselves on fire. It is known that the closer two Fireworms are to one another, the brighter they will shine. Fireworms are a way to help a Stoker Class Dragons heal from minor Stoker Ash; this is done by placing roughly 15 Fireworms on the dragon's hide.

Fireworms are mainly seen in packs and gather in large caverns, though the largest population is on Fireworm Island. In the Fireworm Island nest, there are large honeycombs of fossilized kerosene gel, which Fireworms and Monstrous Nightmares use to light their body aflame. While the Monstrous Nightmare is able generate its own gel, Fireworms eat from these honeycombs to collect the gel.

Fireworms are very difficult to train as they are easily scared off by larger animal or vikings. Gaining Fireworm's trust is done by sitting on the ground unmoving and letting the dragon approach you in its own time. You will know that the dragon trusts you when is extinguishes itself and then nuzzles you.

**Fireworm Queen**

The Fireworm Queen looks quite similar to your average Fireworm, but she has some differences that make her outstand from the rest. For instance, while the common Fireworm can fit in the palm of a hand, the queen is many times bigger; her size is comparable to that of a Monstrous Nightmare. She also possesses several protuberances in the back and front of her head that resemble a crown. The Queen has only been seen in the Fireworm's glowing state, so her original color, the color when not heated up, is unknown. It is unknown if the queen even has an original color, or ever stops flaming.

**Stoker Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 16

Armour - 15

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 0

Venom - 14

Applying their body heat, Fireworm Queens have extremely powerful, napalm-like fire breaths; these flame blasts are surprisingly potent, being twice as powerful as Night Furies'. The Fireworms tongue is also salivated with hot venom, which causes internal burns in the victim's body once it enters the bloodstream. However this venom is also used to heal even the worst cases of Stoker Ash.

The only known Fireworm Queen resides on Fireworm Island, like the Monstrous Nightmare it produces kerosene gel but it creates so much of it, it stores it in honeycombs to feed and refuel other Fireworms. The Fireworm Queen is very protective of its nest and honeycombs and kills any intruders or theives.


	22. Smothering Smokebreath

**Smothering Smokebreath**

The Fog Monster.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 4

Armour - 6

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 17

Venom - 0

The Smothering Smokebreath is said to be extremely territorial and hide themselves in a veil of smoke. They are said to steal metal from viking to build metallic fortresses as their nests.

This dragon is a legend and does not exist.

* * *

**Smothering Smokebreath**

The Smothering Smokebreath is approximately the same size as a Terrible Terror, maybe a little bigger, and it is entirely gray. The mouth is almost as big as his body, and has no discernible neck. He has short, stubby legs and a wingspan equivalent to over twice its body length. Its tail is long, thin and very spiky.

**Fear Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 4

Armour - 6

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 17

Venom - 0

Smothering Smokebreaths live in large colonies on Breakneck Bog, the 'thumb' of Loki's Fingers. This Dragon can create a veil of smoke to hide from enemies or victims. Because of this ability, it was thought to be a kind of 'living fog' and became legendary, to the point that, although the book of dragons had information about it, most believed the dragon was just a myth and frightened themselves into believing it was a 'Fog Monster'.

Due to the horror conjured by this tale and legend, the Smokebreath is classified as a Fear Class Dragon. Although they usually breathe smoke, they can breathe a very hot fire, since it is capable of melting metal in a matter of moments. A large swarm may appear as a strange smoke cloud.

Smokebreath packs have the habit of collecting treasures and "shiny things" to merge them together in their nests in order to defend themselves from other dragons. They often go to extremes to collect treasure. These creatures hunt in complete stealth. Hidden by the smoke, they surround their prey and close until they cannot see anything, so that attacking is much simpler.


	23. Hellish Vakyriss

**Hellish Valkyriss**

Loki's Nightmare Weaver.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 9

Armour - 4

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 9

Venom - 4

These dragons delved into the minds of its sleeping victims, causing them die from the shock of Nightmares.

These dragons have been hunted into extinction.

* * *

**Hellish Valkyriss**

The Hellish Valkyriss has a flat head and beak-like snout. It has two pairs of wings, a main set on its back, and a smaller set just underneath. The have three prehensile feelers that glow with a faint white light on their tips. It has three long tail that are almost identical to its feelers, except they are thicker and don't have a glowing tip. The Hellish Valkyriss has reflective scales that give off rainbow colours during the day and white and blue shades at night.

**Fear Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 9

Armour - 4

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 9

Venom - 13

The Hellish Valkyriss is an endangered species of dragon; they were hunted to endangerment by vikings roughly 15 years ago. They were haunted for their defensive ability, when threatened they latch their feeler tips onto their attackers, releasing a poison which has a psychological effect. The venom causes the victim to relive their worst memories, whether embarrassing, tragic, or horrifying. The effect of this venom lasts from 1-2 and a half hours, some sufferers have been known to die from the shock of reliving blood curdling events. Because of this ability, most believe they are workers of Loki sent to bring torment to those with mental scars.

Hellish Valkyrisses are much more secretive now that their species has declined; generally living in mountainous caves, above cloud level. They lay their eggs in these roosts and either mate is always there to guard it while the other hunts. Valkyrisses reach maturity after 4 years and leave their parents to search for their mate.

Hellish Valkyrisses are very paranoid around humans as they are the cause of their near extinction. Getting one to trust you takes a lot more time, but it is very easy to sway them into training after a visits and games. Valkyrisses can be trained to use their feeler venom to bring out happy memories when their rider is stressed or depressed, they can also be trained to stop fleeing game with this ability, which is really useful when hunting. As these dragons are near extinction, the rider must be very protective of the dragon, so that species may prosper again.

* * *

**This dragon is adapted from the guest – ****AngelOfDeath92****, a beauty of a dragon. Let's hope Hiccup can save this race.**


	24. Monstrous Nightmare

**Monstrous Nightmare**

The most lethal dragon in the known world.

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 15

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 16

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

These dragons light their skin aflame to cause total destruction, the flame coat makes them near untouchable.

Only the best vikings can face this beast, remember your place.

* * *

**Monstrous Nightmare**

This dragon has large bulky body and its wings replace its forelegs. Its back and long tail are lined with tall spines. Its feet and the 'elbows' of its wings have large hooked claws. Its snout is long and its teeth are also largely hooked. It has a pair of large curving horns at the top of it head, two smaller straight horns just below them, and a short horn resting above the dragon's nose.

**Stoker Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 15

Shot Limit - 10

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 16

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

As it is quick to anger, the Monstrous Nightmare can be counted on to be the first to arrive and the last to leave in a fight. Its signature attack of their abilities, known as the "Fire Jacket," is to engulf itself in flames, resulting in an intimidating offensive and defensive maneuver similar in appearance to napalm or other gel-based incendiaries. Nightmares are also shown to be incredibly strong, being able to lift great loads and rest a viking on its long short neck. They have shown great agility and stamina to accomplish all forms of locomotion.

Because their extensive use of fire and much more sensitive immune system, Monstrous Nightmares are the most likely dragons to suffer from Stoker Ash. Stoker Ash is a disease that is affects Stoker Class Dragons, causes of the disease include injury, old age and exhaustion. The effects of the disease include tiredness, pale coloration, and flaking scales. But the largest symptom is the dragon will never be able to produce body heat, this makes the dragon unable to produce flame but also causes the dragon's body temperature to decrease to levels that will eventually kill it. See Fireworm page for Stoker Ash cure.

By nature, the Monstrous Nightmare is fearless and proud. Nightmares are some of the strongest dragons around and they know it. They are extremely aggressive. In battle, they are the first to arrive and last to leave. The best way to earn the trust of a Nightmare is simply to show it the respect it deserves. Placing a gentle hand on its snout and showing you are not a threat to it is the best way to go. Despite their aggressive nature, Monstrous Nightmares can be compassionate when needed. When they sense that their rider is upset, they will wrap their wings around them, this has a calming effect and allows the rider to regain composure.


	25. Deadly Nadder

**Deadly Nadder**

Don't underestimate them for their beauty.

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 10

Armour - 16

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 10

Venom - 16

These dragons breathe magnesium fire that can melt through rock. They also wield sharp poisonous spines that fire from their tail.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Deadly Nadder**

In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs and they are about twice the size of a viking teen. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets.

Its body is a vivid blue in color, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are matted with yellow, orange and blue. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents; its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite.

Ringing its skull is a set of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spikes that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spikes lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. The tail spikes can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to rattlesnakes.

**Sharp Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 10

Armour - 16

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 10

Venom - 16

Deadly Nadders are has the largest variety of weapons out of all dragons. Their magnesium based fire which can melt rock and metal within seconds, it is said to be the hottest known dragon fire in the world. The Deadly Nadder also has a limitless number of spines protruding from its tail, which it can fling at enemies in rapid succession. These spines are filled with small doses of venom; the venom has no effect unless five or six spines meet their target. The venom causes an instant shut down of the body, meaning instant death.

Nadders are incredibly vain dragons and an often be seen preening or looking at its reflection. Complementing the dragon will get you on their good side straight away, and grooming its tail will tame it completely. Always remember to complement a Nadder's beauty as this will make all the more loyal and obedient. Deadly Nadders are bested suited to independent riders as they can stand on their own in battle; however they are also very co-operative in riding groups.


	26. Pyropult

**Please welcome the first and my favourite of my PERSONAL 16 OC DRAGONS *applause' thank you, thank you, you're too kind *whooping in the back* AND YOU'RE JUST BROWN-NOSING!**

* * *

**Pyropult**

This dragon releases explosive fire bombs.

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 15-19

Shot Limit - 1

Attack - 14

Armour - 18

Speed - 7

Jaw Strength - 15

Stealth - 4

Venom - 0

This dragon can digest just about anything and belch it out in a humungous fireball.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Pyropult**

The Pyropult's head is shaped similar to that of a Skrill, except it is slightly rounder, has no horns, and has a larger jaw. It has a huge wingspan to accommodate it's even larger body and has a short tail with a speared end.

**Boulder Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 1

Attack - 14

Armour - 18

Speed - 7

Jaw Strength - 15

Stealth - 4

Venom - 0

The Pyropult is known for a very unique ability. Like all Boulder Class Dragons, it is able to feed and refuel its shot limit with rocks. However the Pyropult is an odd dragon as it is able to digest just about anything it can crunch in its powerful jaws. The dragon that launches a single humungous fireball, that if fully fuelled, can level an entire village. The power of this fireball varies on what the dragon eats, and how much of it.

This ability makes The Pyropult the only Boulder Class Dragon that doesn't use lava as its fire. Because of its powerful flame and the fact it eats more than rock, there has been, and there still is, much debate over whether the Pyropult is Boulder Class Dragon or a Stoker Class Dragon. The Pyropult's jaws are so strong they can scoop up a chunk of perfect rock formation, without snapping its lower jaw off or breaking any bones.

The following list shows which materials cause which level of firepower:

15 – Bark, Leaves, Damp Rocks, Fish, Yak.

16 – Mutton, Wood, Nuts, Fruits.

17 – Rocks, Mead, Ale.

18 – Ore, Iron.

19 – Coal, Oil, Sulphur, Kerosene Gel.

Like when training all Boulder Class Dragons, it is a simple case of feeding it, this also applies to earning its trust. But be warned, Pyropults are extremely greedy and if not offered its fill, it will turn mildly hostile and fairly disobedient. However once bonded, they are more forgiving of these slight mistakes, though they will get childish vengeance at some point during the day.

Pyropults are unable to eat eels, as for the same reason as all dragons and Stibnite causes the dragon to launch a large unending torrent of flame, until the Stibnite is barfed up. Getting the dragon to barf up the rock means tickling it underbelly until it barfs.


	27. Tumblefall

**Tumblefall**

This dragon is often confused with rocks.

**Boulder** **Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 17

Armour - 20

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 14

Venom - 0

This creature is covered in rock like armour and has rock crushing pincers. They commonly attack and escape by rolling down steep slopes.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

**Tumblefall**

The Tumblefall's hide is covered in rocks. Its head and body is jointed without a neck, and all its features are hidden under its armour, except for its eyes. It has one pair of back legs and instead of fore legs, the Tumblefall has huge lobster-like pincer. It also has fairly small wings on the top of its head and on its back.

**Boulder** **Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 17

Armour - 20

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 14

Venom - 0

Tumblefalls generally live on rocky mountain slopes, they huddle their body up so that their rocky exterior makes them appear to be a boulder. When they are threatened touch or stolen from, they will reveal themselves and attack. The Tumblefall can use its lobster-like pincers to cut through a tree trunk in seconds. And as it has no accessible mouth, the Tumblefall eats food and breathes fire through its pincers.

Because of its heavy armour and wingspan, the Tumblefall cannot fly or walk very quickly, however it can move fairly quickly on land when it tucks into its boulder, as it can roll around at quick pace. Tumblefalls can often be located by self-made holes. These hole are made from when Tumblefalls eat the mountain's surface, most caves are actually created by Tumblefalls.

The environment in the Tumblefall's habitat is dry and hot; bringing the dragon water is a good start to earning its trust. Trained Tumblefalls make excellent sentries, able to attack intruders without them seeing it coming. They also have excellent tracking abilities which can help with hunting and searching for specific people.

Tumblefall generally group in clusters and are unable to communicate verbally. Instead they use the pincers and feet to give different coded messages. Further research is needed to decode these messages.

**This is the co-creation of ****Cottonmouth29****'s request and my own OC dragon. Imagination unites, to create AWESOME.**


	28. Blundertail

**Blundertail**

A large dragon with an even larger tail.

**Strike Class**

Firepower - 19

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 10

Armour - 9

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 11

Venom - 13

This dragon sprays poisonous fire at its victims. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Blundertail**

This dragon stands on it hind legs and has no wings or forelegs. The Blundertail has small head compared to its body, but is crowned with an incredibly large single horn. The Blundertail's most distinguishing feature is its humungous prehensile tail, which can open into four sections, like a blooming flower.

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 19

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 12

Armour - 9

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 11

Venom - 13

This dragon is known for its powerful tail, which can be used for multiple attack purposes. The tail is prehensile, meaning the dragon can swing it like a club in close combat. The tail can also open in a blooming fashion; the dragon is able to breathe both fire and venom from this opening. Blundertails commonly shoot fire and venom simultaneously, creating a poisonous flame. The venom causes the body to become incredibly sensitive to touch, so when combined with fire the burns are all the more painful.

The Blundertail is the only Strike Class Dragon that is flightless, so its powerful legs give the dragon its speed, and despite having no obvious disguises, the dragon is very adept in stealth. As it has no forelegs or wings, the dragon struggles to get up when it's tripped up. They are also defenceless if their tail is pinned.

Blundertails are naturally hostile dragons making them extremely difficult to train and even when trained they try to keep away from their trainer. Though they will readily defend their trainer when they, are attacked and are extremely co-operative in battle.

* * *

**Cottonmouth29 felt that one of his most important dragon features where left out from the Tumblefall, so here is the Blundertail.**


	29. Mysterious Lofnick

**Mysterious Lofnick**

These dragons sparkle in the moonlight.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 8

Armour - 7

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 18

Venom - 0

Every year these dragons gather at Freyja's Crevice, an old war camp, on Moonstar Island. This is the reason viking meet annually for Raul's hunt.

* * *

**Mysterious Lofnick**

Lofnicks are about as large as a wolf. They have short dull tusks and two forward facing horns on the top of its head. Its legs are short and stubby, but its wings are incredibly large, around the size of a medium sized dragon's wings.

**Tidal Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 8

Armour - 7

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 2

Stealth - 18

Venom - 0

Mysterious Lofnicks cannot be found as they stay in the depths and never approach the water surface or land. The only time they can be seen is on the night of that the Wolfskin War ended, they arrive at Moonstar Island, the war's battleground. They generally gather at Freyja's Crevice and proceed to sing and fly around the cavern for the entire night. Due to this meeting vikings often gather there to hunt the dragons in the annual Raul's Hunt. Despite the massacres during Raul's Hunt, the Mysterious Lofnicks still thrive. Though still yet to be proven, it is believed that this because Lofnicks have multiple mating session in a year.

Lofnicks have no real weapons to protect themselves as their claws are dull and can only bruise at most. The dragon also sprays water at its enemies which has very little effect other than pushing attackers away. However the dragon has a last resort ability, they can fire a powerful light blast from their two inverted horns to turn anything into ash. However this ability leaves the dragon exhausted and completely defenceless for a long time.

Lofnicks are very playful creatures and can even sense the emotions of humans better than any other dragon. This means they are able to tell if someone is being deceitful and if someone has special feelings for another. This is the reason the Lofnick's are named after Lofn, the goddess of forbidden love. They are also named this for the Story of the Wolfskin heiress and Meathead messenger.

* * *

**The dragon sent by ****GKoh**** makes its presence known. Love the idea behind this dragon, thanks for the request dude.**


	30. Skeel

**Dragon Horror**

This dragon is so evil, even other dragons fear it.

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 13

Armour - Unknown

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 15

Venom - Unknown

This dragon is pure evil, even other dragons fear it. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Skeel**

This dragon has the appearance of an eel, both in body and behaviour. They have small legs and small razor teeth. The dragon can appear in the different patterns and colour of various eel species. They have no wings and their hide is more eel-like than dragon-like.

**Fear Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 13

Armour - 3

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 15

Venom - 7

These dragons usually stay away from human settlements, instead they raid dragon roosts. They crawl along the ground on incredibly small legs, make it look as though they slither. This along with their appearance causes dragons to mistakes them for incredulously large eels, making the dragons flee their roost in fear. The Skeel uses this ability to scare dragons away from their roost to steal their food and eat from their eggs.

Skeels are pack animals and are commonly seen in large clusters, they also swim with schools of eel to make sure dragons don't catch onto their illusion. They also move along the ground like eels so that the dragons can't tell the difference. Skeels have venom in their short teeth which causes the infected to suffer from Eelpox.

The Skeel's only fear is the Typhoomerang. Because their disguise is so perfect, Typhoomerangs have eaten multiple Skeels, mistaking them for real eels. This causes Skeels to naturally fear Typhoomerangs. Skeels can be chased away with a Typhoomerang call.

* * *

**This one of my own dragons, one of my most impressive, if I do say so myself.**


	31. Sniflbreath

**Sniflbreath**

This dragon come from the mists of Niflheim

**Strike Class**

Firepower - -12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 14

Armour - 16

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

A strong blizzard approaches to warn of this monster's arrival. This dragon is able to breathe large blast of cool air that freezes its victim in place.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Sniflbreath**

The Sniflbreath has a body much like a Monstrous Nightmare; however there are short, jagged, pure white spines that protrude from its body in various places. It head resemble that of a Boneknapper and has a large crest of pure white horns. Its tail is relatively short compared to it body and has two fairly large tail fins

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - -12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 14

Armour - 16

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

Sniflbreaths are only seen during devastating winter, they commonly follow the ferocious weather that the season brings. They do this because their bodies need to remain at freezing temperatures. When threatened Sniflbreaths exhale a blast of extremely cold air, this blast can actually freeze a viking when breathed on for six seconds or immediately at close range. The stubby horns and spines on the Sniflbreath's body are extremely cold to touch, due to the exposure to the blizzards that the dragon lives in. They are so cold that if you touch them, your fingers will be stuck to them.

Due to Sniflbreath's need for extremely cold environment, the dragon is very vulnerable to heat, making fire and sunlight a mild hazard. However these weaknesses are not very effective against the dragon, as the blizzards it lives in combat these hazards.

Sniflbreaths are commonly very aggressive and are near impossible to train. They will attack anything without giving it a chance to approach safely. However it has been discovered that all Sniflbreaths are under the control of a Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast's location is unknown and theorized to be in the uninhabitable northern areas, yet this is still to be confirmed.

No Sniflbreath has been bonded with so far but many have been tamed, meaning training is a possibility.


	32. Lash Whipper

**Lash Whipper**

The tail can often be confused for a tree root or large vine.

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 7

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 16

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 10

Venom - 0

This strange creature has a long tail which can curl and swing to cut its victims till they bleed to death.

* * *

**Lash Whipper**

This beast has a crown of spines like a Nadder and a deep, narrow beak. Its fore legs are twig-like, but its hind legs are strong and rather bulky. It has short but incredibly powerful wings to support its humungous tail which can reach up to 8 metres long.

**Sharp Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 7

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 16

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 10

Venom - 0

It has a very weak fire and its body structure doesn't allow for claw combat. However Lash Whippers attack with their most astounding feature, an 8 metre long fully prehensile tail. This tail can reach over the dragon's body with extreme ease, so the dragon is able to use the tail as whip or sword in all directions, therefore surrounding the dragon makes no difference. The tail can be used to whip, slash and constrict any hostiles that approach the dragon. Lash Whippers can also be seen using their tails as a grappling hook to swing along branches.

Lash Whippers are quick to attack those that approach, so make sure you carry a shield with you. Allow the dragon to attack until it tires or realises you won't attack back, then approach in the same manner as any other dragon. Lash Whippers can be tamed best by massaging its tail, however they do not like being scratched on the underside of its tail.

Lash Whippers are not generally playful creatures, unless with hatchlings or riders. The Lash Whipper is commonly very focused on improving its skills, mainly in fighting. They are very quick to start a fight and will commonly run blindly into battle. It is up to the dragon's rider to make sure the dragon loosens up or at least teach it to fight smart.

* * *

**Another dragon from my OC 16. Sorry I haven't uploaded in while, I have been working on my main HTTYD story which should be up soon.**


	33. Snow Fury

**Snow Fury**

The unholy offspring of ice and death itself.

**Strike Class**

Firepower - -10

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 20

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 17

Venom - 5

This monster can freeze an entire village with one shot. Never engage this dragon, your only chance is to hide and prey it does not find you.

* * *

**Snow Fury**

Like Ignitalons, or Sun Furies, the Snow Fury is from the same family branch as the Night Fury. They are the exact same in body build, but they are snow white in colour and have a light blue wing membrane.

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - -10

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 20

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 17

Venom - 5

The Snow Fury is found in the deep north of the archipelago. Snow Furies are very strong, able to lift four times there wait without tiring. They are also incredibly fast with speed matching their cousins, the Night Fury and Ignitalon. Instead of breathing fire the Snow Fury is capable of releasing an ice cold plasma bolt which instantly creates a large explosion and crown of ice spikes centring the impact point. Because of its impeccable patience and hide which matches the colour of its habitat, the dragon is capable of incredible stealth and tailing.

Snow Furies mate before devastating winter and protect their eggs during the season. Once devastating winter has past they leave their nests to colonize. The eggs generally hatch 4 months after their parents leave, once hatched they alert their parents with a series of dragon calls.

The Snow Fury is protective, motherly, patient and playful. The males enrol themselves as the protectors of their families and riders, the females act as the guardian of all Snow Fury hatchlings as well as their own, even hatchling make an effort to fight off threats.

Snow Furies have a strange grudge with Whispering Deaths and Sniflbreaths. This is believed to because the Whispering Deaths have been known to destroy Snow Fury nests and Snow Furies attack Sniflbreaths in rebellion.

Trained Snow Furies can often be very mischievous, often pulling pranks and stealing food. They are also incredibly jumpy, so surprising a Snow Fury can often lead to a major case of frostbite. Snow Furies act most playful with their cousins the Ignitalon and the Night Fury, though are also known to cause skirmishes between the relatives.

* * *

**This dragon request came from HTTYD Fanfic celebrity - the G.M.A.D. member ****Ace Spiritwell****. I have to say I didn't expect a dragon from G.M.A.D. to enter the pages.**


	34. Snapperfang

**Snapperfang**

Its gnashing teeth can be heard from miles away.

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 5

Shot Limit - 22

Attack - 17

Armour - 7

Speed - 11

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 6

Venom - 9

These dragons travel in swarms and cannot stop chomping their teeth. When approached Snapperfangs shred their victims. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Snapperfang**

Snapperfangs are roughly the size of a Thunderdrum hatchling. They head are wide and pointed like a dull arrow tip, with a waving tail that is fairly long compared to its body length. The overall appearance makes the Snapperfang look like a tadpole. They have short stubby legs and relatively large triangular wings. Snapperfangs commonly have orange scales but small have been seen in blue and red colouring.

**Sharp Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 5

Shot Limit - 22

Attack - 17

Armour - 7

Speed - 11

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 6

Venom - 9

Snapperfangs can be heard from miles away and are the common cause of major deforestation. This is due to the ginormous teeth which can chew though tree in seconds. The Snapperfang's jaw muscles are very spastic meaning the dragon is constantly chattering, making the sound of a Snapperfang's approach unmistakable. The Snapperfang's fire is not strong enough to burn a viking, unless in rapid succession, but an unblocked shot is certain to stun them long enough for the dragon to escape.

The Snapperfang is incapable of keep its mouth from chattering, the only exception being when it is asleep. This is evident to their addictive gnawing of near everything in sight; trainers must teach these dragons what is off-limits to their gnashing. This is commonly done by coating to unpermitted items with eel slime mixed with red lichens. The red lichens mask the enough of the eel scent so it isn't immediately noticeable, but is still strong enough to make the dragon avoid gnawing it.

Snapperfangs commonly travel in groups of four – seven; these colonies generally live in wide forested areas. Timberjacks and Snapperfangs can commonly be seen fighting as Snapperfangs tend to deforest Timberjack territory and vice versa.


	35. Vapourmist

**Vapourmist**

Daughters of Freyr and Ægir

**Tidal Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 7

Attack - 8

Armour - 8

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 17

Venom - 12

This monstrous beast nests in the far seas creating a veil of steam to boil its victims alive.

Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Vapourmist**

These dragons have a large stout body and a head that resembles that of a Flightmare or a Fireworm. They have a long flowing wing membrane that runs along the side of it body all the way to the tip of its tail. Two rows of spines run along it back and are connected by membrane much like on its wings.

**Tidal Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 7

Attack - 8

Armour - 8

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 17

Venom - 12

The Vapourmist commonly makes its nest in sea stacks, on shoals and other small structures and lands in the far seas. The Vapourmist, like all dragons, has the ability to breathe fire, though they use their flaming skills in a different way. They regularly fire large torrent of flame into the sea around their nest to create large amounts of steam. They do this for multiple reasons: they mainly do it because the steam can cause fatigue to does who move to close to the nest, also the steam provides the Vapourmist with the temperature for it to survive in.

Vapourmist are highly territorial and will not allow anyone to approach there nest. The only time to safely approach one is when they are out of their nest to hunt or find a mate. Vapourmists cannot be immediately bonded like most dragons have they do not like when people get too close.

To train a Vapourmist make a noise to let the dragon know your there, then throw a fish towards it as a peace offering. The Vapourmist is certain to return again the following day, remain in your place every day and the dragon is certain to approach closer each day. Not returning daily will mean the dragon will lose interest and may not return, also stepping towards the dragon will lead to it either fleeing or attacking.

Trained Vapourmists prefer a solitary life with their rider, away from civilization and dragons. This makes it only ideal to train a Vapourmist when you live far from other vikings.


	36. Plundergrave

**Plundergrave**

The Defilers of the Dead

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 7

Shot Limit - 1

Attack - 16

Armour - 9

Speed - 11

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 15

Venom - 0

The dragon attacks the graves of vikings warriors and swallows the corpses inside. This dragon is the most disgusting and shameful of dragons. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Plundergrave**

The Plundergrave has two large forearms and two small back legs, giving it a characteristic sloping appearance. Its neck is long and snaky, and protected by rows of spines. The head looks like that of a Scauldron, although the bottom jaw is much more rigid. Its forelegs are muscular and are armed with huge claws that look much like swords, while the back legs are nothing special and shaped like a Monstrous Nightmare's. The tail is long and features two curved blade-like scales at the end, although they are blunt. The Plundergrave's scales are dark green and grey.

**Fear Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 1

Shot Limit - 7

Attack - 16

Armour - 9

Speed - 11

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 15

Venom - 0

The Plundergrave commonly resides on Loki's Fingers, on Blood-Mud Marsh or the 'index finger'. They can disguise themselves in the boggy land by lying flat on the mud; this makes the dragon appear to be a large rock covered moss or swamp water. The Plundergrave has large claws that can work as spades to dig into dry dirt.

Strangely Plundergraves cannot eat food that is fresh, they apparently need their food to decompose and dampen for it to be edible. For this reason, Plundergraves dig holes in mud to bury their food in, only returning to eat their prepared meal. Plundergraves mark their food sites with rocky slabs, which vikings often confuse for makeshift gravestones. Four around 12 years of the dragon's life, the Plundergrave lives on a pescivore diet, but once older they require the nutrients of red meat that fish cannot provide.

Plundergraves all share the Blood-Mud Marsh and never intrude on their territory, except to mate. Each pair lays one or two pair of eggs which they each take to their respective territory to raise separately. Once of adult age, Plundergraves hatchlings fight for command over their parent's territory, the champion having rights to its sibling's food.

Do not attempt to approach a Plundergrave's food cache as it will immediately consider you a threat and attack. The dragon can also not be safely approached when hunting, which mean the dragon can almost never be tamed. The only way to safely tame and train a Plundergrave is to call the dragon and wait for it to approach.

* * *

**Another new dragon by Cottonmouth29. Man he sends me a request practically MONTHLY, it's awesome. Before I take my leave I'd like to draw attention to my new Httyd story - The Dragon Hand. I would like to request that my more loyal readers to give it a looksy. Also check the ANotepad for updates.**


	37. Infernal Furnal

**Fire Gauger**

The dragon of Elders Barrow

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 5

Armour - 8

Speed - 16

Jaw Strength - Unknown

Stealth - 19

Venom - Unknown

This dragon lives inside Elder Barrow, and uses the traps of the tomb to ensnare its victims. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Infernal Furnal**

The Infernal Furnal has a long serpentine body, as well as cat-like legs and tail. It has a horned head and a row of dull spikes that run along its back. It also has fingers on its paws, giving it a unique standing to other dragons. The only known colour the Furnal appears in is red.

**Stoker Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 11

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 5

Armour - 8

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 14

Venom - 0

The Infernal Furnal is known for multiple talents. It is an incredibly intelligent dragon, able to memorise an entire castle and its curious nature, means it can find secret passages and unearth hidden traps and treasures. The Furnal is most known for its ability to release a torrent of flame and alter the strength of its firepower, making the torrent either leaves minor burns, or major scars. Furnals are extremely intrigued by concentrated light, meaning reflected lights can easily distract it.

The Infernal Furnal is a long forgotten species that currently faces endangerment. The only recorded member of its kind act as a tomb keeper, alongside its rider in Elders Barrow. The Furnal that lives there is able to navigate through the tombs's twisting caverns and uses it fire ability to activate trap that are triggered by specific temperatures.

* * *

**This is from the totally amazing wolfsdottir1****3****. Freshly Edited.**


	38. Raghorn Rocker

**Raghorn Rocker**

The bringer of Ragnorok

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 2

Attack - 13

Armour - 9

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 6

Venom - 0

This humungous creature is said to cause the End Times. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Raghorn Rocker**

This dragon has long snake like body with short but powerful legs. Its head is donned with frills and a long jagged horn that is massive compared to head size. The dragon has no wings and is incapable of flight.

**Boulder Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 2

Attack - 13

Armour - 9

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 6

Venom - 0

The Raghorn Rocker commonly lives on mountainous landscapes, their nests commonly rest on the lower areas of these mountains. Raghorn Rockers are known for their incredible defence ability. Instead of firing magma, the Raghorn launches ginormous flaming rocks into the air, which then explode into smaller projectiles that rain down. These flaming rocks can cause incredible damage over a wide area. This destructive and frightening ability has causes vikings to believe that the Raghorn is the beginning of Ragnorok.

Raghorns commonly lives in the lower mountains of their habitat; they can commonly be seen climbing the steep surfaces of the mountains. Rock climbing is held very highly amongst the Raghorn species. Females even select their mates based on their climbing ability and males even compete in races to reach the peak.

Racing with a Raghorn Rocker will help you gain its attention, and actually beating it in a race will earn you its respect. Trained Raghorns are shown to be extremely enthusiastic about taking their riders rock climbing, and also enjoy chasing moving objects, meaning playing fetch is a good way to keep your dragon happy.

* * *

**This dragon came to me when I read a request sent by ****God of Physics****, so you gain full credit for this lizard, buddy. **

**Also (and this is IMPORTANT) check my ANOTEPAD as I leave all my important AN on their so please, look at it. If you don't, don't blame me for your ignorance.**


	39. Storm Striker

**Storm Striker**

The Justiciars of Thor

**Strike Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 8

Armour - 15

Speed - 19

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 17

Venom - 0

These dragons can fire electric fire that burns straight through its victims. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.

* * *

**Storm Striker**

The Storm Striker has a viper like head, though its fangs are much shorter and more rounded. It also has a large horn that runs along the top of the dragon's head, its lower jaw is also lined with a short row of spines along each side of its jawline. Like a Monstrous Nightmare or Typhoomerang, the dragon has no forelegs, instead using its clawed wings to crawl along the ground. The Storm Striker's back is also covered in spines.

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 20

Shot Limit - 4

Attack - 14

Armour - 15

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 17

Venom - 0

No known habitat has been found for the Shock Fury, mainly because there have only been few recorded sightings throughout history. Each brief sighting takes place centuries apart, making it difficult to keep track of. No known breeding cycles, it has been rumoured to be born from the chaos of the world, arriving to defeat great evils that threaten all existence.

The Storm Striker is possibly one of the most powerful of the Strike Class Dragons, it is capable of firing electrically charged plasma shots. Much like a Night Fury's plasma blast, the Storm Striker's shot explodes with tremendous force upon impact, though the fact that the Storm Striker's shots are electrically charged means that the dragon is capable at demolition.

While the dragon's plasma is incredible powerful and the dragon can stand well in close combat, the dragon is not as manoeuvrable in the air as other Strike Class Dragons. The dragon is very fast, but is less efficient when it comes to quick turns and air stunts.

It isn't certain how you can get a Shock Fury to bond with you. What is certain, though, is that if you are lucky enough to gain it's trust, you will have a powerful ally and friend. Only two have been seen with riders, neither one sticking around long enough to give any definitive information.

* * *

**This dragon is based off the Shock Fury from G.M.A.D.'s very own ****Thorongil82****. This is my last chapter until next week, want to know why? Go to my profile and look for the story 'ANotepad' then you'll see why. Anyway see you all next week, I may have a surprise in store for you, if you're patient.**


	40. Pebblenail

**Pebblenail**

You only know it's there after it has already won.

Sharp Class

Firepower - 8

Shot Limit - 16

Attack - 12

Armour - 15

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 9

Stealth - 19

Venom - 14

These creatures are masters at ambushing prey, commonly playing with them before throwing stone-like spines, which impale its victims. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Pebblenail**

The Pebblenail is slightly smaller than a Monstrous Nightmare and has incredibly powerful legs. The dragon has no ears, instead it has small feelers on it neck to pick up air vibrations. Its wings are extremely wide compared to its body size and red hooked tips don the 'elbows' and ends of the dragon's wings. The Pebblenail's tail is most threatening feature; it is coated with rock-like spines, making the dragon's tail look as though it was made of stone.

Sharp Class

Master Class

Firepower - 8

Shot Limit - 16

Attack - 12

Armour - 15

Speed - 17

Jaw Strength - 9

Stealth - 19

Venom - 14

Pebblenails are known for their mastery of tracking, ambushing and fighting. It is able to stand completely still, not even twitching, so that it is almost invisible unless up close. When the creature's prey is within pouncing distance, it can move incredibly fast in a straight line, tackling and pinning its target before it even hears the dragon coming.

Pebblenails attack using spines that coat its entire tail, these spines look sharp edge stones and can pierce through incredibly tough wood. Due to the durability of these spines, the Pebblenail commonly uses it tail to block powerful attacks, such as catapult fire. The dragon commonly uses this keep other threats away from it. The Pebblenail is also known for it incredible wingspan, much like a Mysterious Lofnick they are incredibly huge compared to body size. However instead of folding its wings to its back, the Pebblenail folds it wing around it body like a coat. Despite multiple opinions, it can unwrap and use its wings in a matter of seconds; the dragon does this to protect its soft underbelly.

Pebblenails are wary and shy dragons, and don't enjoy the company of other dragons. However, when confronted with one of its own species, it will be friendly until they're near one of their nests, which are hidden in the trees. The dragon itself will often wrap its tail around branches, suspending itself from it and appearing as another vine or moss covered tree. It will eat fish and red meat, but prefers charred bark or broad leaves, and can even restore its shot limit if it eats enough.

In order to train a Pebblenail, it is best to start leaving charred bark in an open clearing near its nest, without making your presence known. If the bark is eaten when you come back the next day, put more out and sit near but not next to it. If the Pebblenail reveals itself, than you have a slight possibility of training it. If it doesn't, than you will not be allowed to see it. The Pebblenail is loyal, brave, and intelligent. It likes to be scratched, just be careful of the spines! A prick from one causes fever-like symptoms that can be cured by the leaves it eats. Do not scratch the dragon on the nape of its neck. That is its blind spot and trainer or not, it will attack you.

* * *

**This incredible creation was brought to by Dovewing268, I thank thee dearly for thy request. Please send some more guys, I could really use some ideas.**


	41. Revolting Spitsnap

**Revolting Spitsnap**

The strangest of all dragons

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 11

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 14

Venom - 18

This gigantic creature swoops down onto villages, unleashing a mixed arsenal of fire, acid, and venom. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Revolting Spitsnap**

The Spitsnap has a very bulbous body and powerful legs much like a Zippleback or Deadly Nadder, however its claws are much more dull. It has three short tails and two set of wings. The Spitsnap's three long necks each support a unique head. The left head has a single horn on its nose, the right head has two horns on the top of its head, and the centre head has two stubby horns on its nose and a single curved horn on its head. Each of its heads has frills on the sides of its head.

**Fear Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 11

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 15

Armour - 12

Speed - 14

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 14

Venom - 18

The Revolting Spitsnap has the three heads, each with their own unique method of attack. The left head can spit long streaks of acid fluid which can melt through anything except metal. The right head launches a powerful torrent of flame which can knock a viking off of its feet, the fire cannot burn through stone though. The centre head is capable of unleashing a banshee like screech which deafen at close range, for some reason leather can block these sonic shouts. The centre head is also able to inject venom that causes the victim to become brain dead.

Spitsnaps are dragon that enjoy causing panic and fear, it seems they love to watch rapidly moving objects and chasing them. Because they love to chase fast creatures they will commonly attack animals and vikings to get them to run in fear. However if their target turns and charges them, they actually get frightened by the action. Not moving when the Spitsnap attacks, makes it very confused by your bravery.

Training a revolting Spitsnap requires you to keep still when the Spitsnap approaches. When it starts roaring and attempting to scare just laugh, but not mockingly, until it joins in. Then hold out your hand to calm the dragon. As the dragon has three, bonding with it will require three riders.

* * *

**This dragon is brought to by the brilliant mind of Jak Sandrow, th****e writer of**** How To Train Your Dragon 1 Point 5. Don't forget to send your other dragon request guys.**


	42. Idunfright

**Idunfright**

The swallower of the young

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 13

Armour - 16

Speed - 9

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 16

Venom - 0

These dragons enjoy causing grief by swallowing children whole, leaving the parents in tormenting despair. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Idunfright**

This bulky dragon is as tall as a Nadder. It has rather small wings compared to its body which means it has to flap it's wings rapidly to fly. Its body is large and it has strong legs and wide feet, for it bounces instead of walks. It has two legs and two tiny useless arms. It has bony knobs that go from the back of the head to the tail tip. It has a short thick neck and an oval shaped head and a crest of bony knobs around the back of the head. It has whisker like feelers where ears would be. It has a slight overview and a Scauldron like chin sack.

**Boulder Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 8

Attack - 13

Armour - 16

Speed - 9

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 16

Venom - 0

Idunfrights are unable to fire massive magma blasts like other Boulder Class Dragons, they instead drool out long streams of liquid magma, making large puddles and long streams of the deadly lava. The dragon also has a large pouch on the inside of its mouth which it uses to store food or their hatchlings.

Idunfrights are incredibly motherly dragons, even males, and are constantly at worry of their child's wellbeing. If a hatchling is lost, the parents will start rioting in the local area until the child is found. If a hatchling is sick the parents will stop at nothing to find the necessary herbs for their recovery. If another dragon, or a viking approaches a hatchling or nest, the Idunfright will instantly turn aggressive.

Because of their weak fire and slow mobility, Idunfrights can often lose their offspring to predators, putting them through incredible trauma. Idunfrights, once they have had a child, seem to have a strange urge to care for a child, until it's able to fend for itself. If an Idunfright hatchling is killed, one of the parents, usually the mother will take the child of another dragon and have also been known to raise human children that they have kidnapped from nearby settlements.

To earn a Idunfright's trust, simply approach the family slowly, when the parents begin growling, stop and sit in front of them. With any luck, the child or hatchling will become curious and approach you. Show that you mean no harm to their risen offspring and the entire family will begin to trust you. The Idunfright's parental skills make them a great guardian for families and their sense of protection makes them formidable defenders of their home.

* * *

**A dragon designed by ****a guest named diamond. It's a clever idea, metaphoric in the misunderstanding of dragons. **

**Also a quick message to Cloudjumper4ever: I love your idea but I need to know what your dragon looks like, because I can only imagine the creature with a Nadder like appearance.**


	43. Red Death

**No Manual Entry Found**

* * *

**Red Death**

The Red Death is a dragon of colossal size. It has large head with a short horned nose and three pairs of eyes. I has a short frill which is lined with tall blunt points, similar to the spines that run along its back. Short red spikes run along it sides and down its four legs, the creature also has a gigantic clubbed tail and large pair of powerful wings.

**Alpha Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 9

Attack - 28

Armour - 30

Speed - 7

Jaw Strength - 22

Stealth - 2

Venom - 0

The Red Death is one of the most notorious of dragons. It often resides inside of mountains and volcanoes in order to establish a large nest of dragons. Like all Alpha Class Dragons, the Red Death is capable of commanding non Alpha Class Dragons. The Red Death mainly uses its subjects to act as hunters, having them gather food to sate its appetite. However the Red Death is an evil dragon that forces her subjects to gather ridiculous amounts of food, under the threat that it will kill them if they fail or refuse.

The Red Death is capable of firing long reaching pillars of powerful flame, that can knock a dragon straight out of the air. The dragon also uses its clubbed tail and hard skulled head to crush rock and steel obstacles with little to no effort. Also as the dragon has three pairs of eyes, it has no visible blind spot. This cannot be trained, tamed, or reasoned with, as this will just anger the dragon.

* * *

**What's that you say? Alpha Class wasn't mentioned? Check the updated Introductories, my fine fellow.**


	44. Vicious Moltback

**Vicious Moltback**

Gifted by the fire giants

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 14

Attack - 6

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 10

Venom - 0

These dragons live in volcanoes and in deep underground caves. They fire large bolt of magma from their back, which shower down of their victims.

* * *

**Vicious Moltback**

These dragons have a long body like a Skeel; however they seem to walk with the middle of the body hunched upward, in order to make their volcano-like humps visible. These humps are very sloped and caved in on the top, and often have trickles of magma dripping from them. The dragon's wings are on the sides of the creature's body. The Moltback has small, yet wide horns on the sides of its skull, and similar more straightened horns of the side of its tail.

**Stoker Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 18

Shot Limit - 14

Attack - 6

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 6

Stealth - 10

Venom - 0

This dragon has one of the hottest body temperatures of all dragons. This is because Moltbacks commonly spend their time wallowing in lava pools, deep in volcanoes and underground caverns. Due to their body temperature, Moltbacks cannot survive for more than 24 hours in normal temperatures.

When threatened, the Moltback will attack by launching huge balls of magma from the large humps on its back. The Moltback can angle its shots perfectly with pinpoint accuracy, and fire multiple shot in various directions.

Vicious Moltbacks are some of the most sociable dragons we know of. They are willing to share the locations of their nests and are unfazed by weapons as long as they remain sheathed. They also enjoy scratches under the chin, though it is recommended that gloves are worn to prevent burns.

* * *

**Please be sure to thank Aaron2014. This dragon come from his genius mind.**


	45. Razorhorn

**Razorhorn**

The lances of Tyr

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 17

Armour - 14

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 8

Venom - 0

These monstrous creature leave in rocky outcrops and wooded areas. They are able to slice their victims in half with a giant fiery horn. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Razorhorn**

The Razorhorn has a large circular head much like a Nadder's, but it has no spiked frill or large overbite. It also has four powerful legs, with its forelegs being slightly shorter. Despite having four legs, it prefers to walk bipedal, using it forelegs as fingerless arms. The dragon has a long tail to balance out the weight of the incredibly long nose horn of its head.

**Sharp Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 10

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 17

Armour - 14

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 8

Venom - 0

Razorhorns are known for their incredible swordsmanship, they use their humungous nose horns as blades to fight almost all their battles, only resorting to fire when necessary. The dragon also has a strong sense of honour and respect, it only fights when challenged, however due to its fairly excitable nature, Razorhorns will challenge anyone holding a weapon. Razorhorns initiate a challenge by scraping their feet across the floor and nodding their heads to display their horns.

To approach a Razorhorn without initiating a challenge, simply sit down with the dragon's vision. This will tell the dragon that you have no intention of sparring or killing them. Also if a dragon challenges you, simply hold out your hand and turn away to tell it you decline. If you wish to challenge a Razorhorn simply bow your head before drawing your weapon. Razorhorn challenges last until on is pinned by the other's weapon.

Trained Razorhorns often act as bodyguard for their riders, always fighting their physical battles for them, and keeping others away unless the rider permits their presence. Due to its swordsman nature, the Razorhorn holds strong respect towards its allies and enemies; they will also not initiate a fight if its opponent is at a disadvantage.

* * *

**A noble dragon come to defend helpless children and saves their princess from the evil knight... sounds about right. Cheers Cloudjumper4ever, a fine beast.**


	46. Blitz Blaster

**Flaming Thrasher**

The flaming raiders

**Stoker Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 13

Armour - 16

Speed - 13

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

These dragons are almost guaranteed to be part of every dragon raid, often even leading them. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Blitz Blaster**

The Blitz Blaster has an oval shape head with a V-shape mouth. They have two black horns on each side of the head, which are shaped like a Typhoomerang's horns. Their eyes are narrow and feminine. Their about the same size as a large moose, once matured and have clawed wings that are similar to a Night Fury's. The Blitz Blaster's key feature is its clawed tail, which works as a fifth paw.

**Stoker Class**

**Advanced Class**

Firepower - 17

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 13

Armour - 16

Speed - 13

Jaw Strength - 5

Stealth - 9

Venom - 0

Blitz Blasters are capable of firing short blasts of magnesium fire, being only slightly weaker than that of a Nadder's flame. These blasts of fire can also be used to meld metal without completely melting it completely. The Blitz Blaster also has long claws on the end of its tail, which it can flex to use as a fifth paw to grab and throw objects. One of the most surprising facts about the Blitz Blaster is that the female breed is more common than the male by a shocking scale. This is most likely due to the females being much more intelligent and capable at hunting.

Blitz Blaster have an incredible sense of friendship, so strong that whenever to friend bicker, it will not let them leave until they argument is resolved fairly. Blitz Blaster are empathic and selfless, always caring about other before itself, however if angered or offended these dragon will not hold back their flame.

* * *

**This dragon is adapted from the request sent by Wanli8970. Nice dragon dude, also see the ANotepad for a response to your previous request.**


	47. Grawl

**Grawl**

The heat harbingers

**Boulder Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 7

Armour - 10

Speed - 13

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 8

Venom - 0

This dragon lives in dry plains and on large beaches. They emit heat from their bodies and fireballs that explode into liquid fire. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Grawl**

The Grawl has a small sleek body with medium sized wings which gives the dragon great mobility. The dragon's head is rather thin and long with a large underbite and a small nose horn. Grawls also have a long thin tail which surprisingly hefts a fairly large tail bludgeon, which has bone spikes protruding from it.

**Boulder Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 14

Shot Limit - 5

Attack - 7

Armour - 10

Speed - 13

Jaw Strength - 10

Stealth - 8

Venom - 0

The Grawl is surprisingly fast, considering the mobility of other Boulder Class Dragons, able to make tight corners and even keep up with the Monstrous Nightmare. However this agility takes its toll on the Grawl as it cannot last very long in a chase. When threatened, the Grawl will fire a large fireball that, when it lands, explodes into a mess of gooey lava.

Because these dragons radiate heat from their pores, which cover their entire body, bonding cannot be done in the same way as other dragons. In order to bond with the Grawl, simply show your trust in them by having them look after something of sentiment to you. If the Grawl takes the item, it has accepted the bond. Bonded dragons are incredibly protective of their rider and said rider's friends and belongings. This is because the Grawl has a powerful sense of sentiment, making them always ensure the safety of anything it or its rider holds dear.

* * *

**The Grawl has been brought to you by the great ****Starflight. A true beauty of a Boulder Class.**


	48. Leviathorgan

**Leviathorgan**

The Ancient Terror of the Sea

**Tidal Class**

Firepower - 15

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 15

Armour - 16

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 15

Stealth - 5

Venom - 18

A dragon that resides deep under the ocean bed, the Leviathorgan is monstrous creature of deadly proportions. This dragon is a legend and does not exist.

* * *

**Leviathorgan**

A collossal that is fifty times larger than viking longboat. The Leviathorgan has a blue-grey blody and long spines along its jawline, back, and the bridge of its nose. Its large wings are clawed at the joints and the gums of its mouth are lined with poisonous barb.

**Alpha Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 15

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 15

Armour - 16

Speed - 18

Jaw Strength - 15

Stealth - 5

Venom - 18

The Leviathorgan lives in the deeps of the sea, between Hysteria and Hopeless. The Leviathorgan never comes to the surface and instead has other Tidal Class Dragons fish for it. As the Leviathorgan lives far from any human settlement, its dragon servants never perform raids. The Leviathorgan only ever makes its presence known if something takes food from his territory, or attacks it, whether these acts were intentional or not.

The dragon's gums are lined with barb that can kill a man instantly, which can be considered a blessing because escape from it enormous mouth is very unlikely and the poison would end your suffering. Like the Red Death, the dragon shoots long pillars of powerful flame that can turn anything flammable to ash, even when underwater. The dragon's only known weakness and fear is lightning as it causes a large amount of pain to its damp body.

* * *

**That's right. I'm doing Book Universe dragons as well now. For more detail on this, check the ANotepad.**


	49. Silver Phantom

**Silver Phantom**

The ghosts of dragon kind

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - Unknown

Shot Limit - Unknown

Attack - 10

Armour - 2

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 18

Venom - Unknown

These dragon fly to hieghts no viking can imagine and very few have an opportunity to claim witness to them. It is unconfirmed if this dragon does or does not exist.

* * *

**Silver Phantom**

These dragon are pure white and have snake like bodies that is frilled along the back, this frill is much larger at the back of the dragon's skull. The dragon also has humungous wings that allow the dragon to take off vertically.

**Strike Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - 9

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 10

Armour - 2

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 3

Stealth - 18

Venom - 0

Silver Phantoms are dragons capable of reaching shocking altitudes, even being able to travel in unbreathable atmospheres. Some say that because of this ability, Silver Phantoms are actually the ghosts of deceased dragons, which are travelling to raid Asgard for the frost giants. Though it is unlikely that the Silver Phantom has the stamina or speed to reach any of the other worlds. Dragons don't normally meet with vikings or other dragons, due to altitude they live, so they have no real defensive abilities. If it feels the need to attack, it will ascend to an incredible height and dive-bomb towards the threat, ending the dive and swoop up when close to impact. This may sound like it has the effect but that is not the case. Because of the speed at which the dragon reaches in its dive, sudden end of the dive creates an extremely powerful wind current that can send threats spinning uncontrollably in the air.

Much like a Skrill, Silver Phantom will not accompany their riders, but they will watch over them from above and protect when they're in danger. However Silver Phantoms are much more stubborn about distance and will not approach you for casual reasons, not even when you call them down.


	50. Skullion

**Skullion**

The blind hunters

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 10

Armour - 13

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 14

Venom - 0

The dragons are blind and deaf, but have an incredible sense of smell. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Skullion**

The Skullion is a large, black-purple dragon which can grow to about ten feet tall. It is a rare species of ground dragon with no wings, eyes, or ears, but a heightened sense of smell, and a large mouth. The dragon has a number of spines around its body and an incredible long talon on its thumb.

**Sharp Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 12

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 10

Armour - 13

Speed - 12

Jaw Strength - 7

Stealth - 14

Venom - 0

Skullions live on an island appropriately named the Skullion Isle. These dragons cannot be tamed as they are carnivorous and do not stop to examine visitors of the island. This because the Skullion breed cannot leave the island, due to being incapable of flight and swimming, and as the population increases more food is being eaten by these dragons. This current situation has made the Skullions desperate, tearing apart anything that lives and often even resorting to cannibalism. The Skullion could face extinction within the next few winters.

Skullions hunt their prey by using their long Achilles claw to slice open the targets belly; they then let the victim bleed for a while before eating them alive. Skullions will often fight over scraps of food, so when they find a large target, like a viking, they will go into a frantic unending chase. As the dragon has no eyes or ears, it instead uses its amazing sense of smell to track and target prey. To escape a Skullion, simply block its scent with dragon nip and escape while it is distracted.


	51. Venomous Vorpent

**Venomous Vorpent**

Those that touch a Vorpent, are cursed

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 1

Armour - 1

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 1

Stealth - 18

Venom - 20

These tiny dragons are rightfully feared by all. Their venom kills from the inside and the victim is unaware the entire time.

* * *

**Venomous Vorpent**

These dragons are the size of an adolescent Fireworm, with the body of a Terrible Terror, though their head is much more flat and long. Its tail has a spear like end and it has tiny nubs running along its back. Its purple venom sacs can be found on its chin, tail and the back of its teeth.

**Fear Class**

**Monster Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 1

Armour - 1

Speed - 8

Jaw Strength - 1

Stealth - 18

Venom - 20

These are to never be approached, they are very insistent on infecting those that approach with Vorpentitis through the venom sacs on its body. When infected the victim doesn't feel any pain from the venom as it immediately numbs to infected spot, preventing knowledge of infection.

The first symptoms of Vorpentitis include itching in the infected area, which will eventually turns red and sensitive, if itched, the mark will turn purple and slightly accelerate the venom's effects. Heart rate will also increase slightly. Only a few hours after the bruise appears, the skin around it becomes discoloured. Other symptoms begin showing about a day after infection, maybe a few hours longer. These symptoms include dizziness, numbness, and a slight fever. When near its end stages, the victim will become and the bruise will appear as though it is healing, but don't be fooled. The victim will actually begin fading in and out of consciousness before their heart finally stops meaning death.

A potato diet have been found to slow the effects of the venom, however these only slows the process slightly, and is known to only last for 2 days at cure to Vorpentitis is the Basilisk Lily, a flower even rarer than the Vorpent itself. They are only known to grown the cliffs, in the southeast mainlands. The flowers must be ground into a cream like substance and then place on the infection area, this effects take a while, but do prevent the disease from causing death.

* * *

**Symptoms for Vorpentitis are based off of LeisaTheGreat's story - Venomous. As I could not find any other reference for Vorpentitis' effects.**


	52. Doomfang

**Doomfang**

Blacker than your nightmares

**Mystery Class**

Firepower - -14

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 17

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 9

Venom - 11

This monstrous dragon travels through the seas between Berk, Hopeless and Hysteria. Its breath can freeze its victims in an instant, very few boats are said to have survived encounters with it. This dragon is a legend and does not exist.

* * *

**Doomfang**

The Doomfang is a large dragon with a long serpentine body and pure black scales. Its head has a mane-like frill with two long horns crowned at the top of its skull. Its wings are incredible small in comparison to its body length, however its back has tall needle-like spines protruding from its spin to help it turn corners quickly in the water. The strangest part of this dragon is the inside of it mouth. All its teeth are a sickly green, despite the teeth being remarkably well kept. It has two long forked tongues.

**Tidal Class**

**Master Class**

Firepower - -14

Shot Limit - 3

Attack - 17

Armour - 13

Speed - 10

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 9

Venom - 11

The Doomfang attacks any viking ship that comes across its territory for reasons unknown. Its known for using its freezing breath to make its attackers incapable of any form of movement. It can also its saliva as venom that internally freezes its victims. The Doomfang is known for being merciless, nightmarish, and blood thirsty. And I won't lie, this is very true.

The Doomfang are notoriously evil creatures, however like all Master Class Dragons, the Doomfang's loyalty and respect can be earned with some patience and practice. The dragon will often tailgate the vikings that befriend them, in order to ensure their safe passage across the ocean. However it will not leave the oceans between Berk, Hysteria, and Hopeless, for reasons yet to be researched.

* * *

**I feel like there was some more information I could put into this page. If any of you can think of a good Doomfang fact, please let me know so that I can improve the page.**


	53. Devilish Dervish

**Devilish Dervish**

The hook-tailed dragon

**Sharp Class**

Firepower - 13

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 15

Armour - 10

Speed - 15

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 12

Venom - 0

These dragons are known for their sickle-like tail, which use to stab their victims in the side. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Devilish Dervish**

This dragon has a dull red hide and walks on four bulky legs. Its wings are positioned just above its forelegs, meaning its body flies vertically, even at top speed. It has no visible horns other than the large bone protruding from the left side of the dragon's tail. The bone is very thin and is slightly curved, making it look very similar to a scythe.

**Sharp Class**

**Trainer Class**

Firepower - 13

Shot Limit - 6

Attack - 15

Armour - 10

Speed - 15

Jaw Strength - 4

Stealth - 12

Venom - 0

The Dervish is a very unpredictable dragon with a short temper. They can be easily offended by the smallest of things, such as the kind of fish they are offered and where they are scratched. When threatened or angry, which can be very often, Dervishes will take their anger out on trees by hacking at the trunk until the tree collapses. Interrupting this dragon while it is in the middle of its tantrums can often lead to the dragon attacking and potentially killing you. The same applies to offending the dragon's picky and short tempered nature.

The most appropriate way to approach this dragon is to slowly approach it, and then make a small sound to alert it of your presence. The dragon is highly likely to pin you for sneaking up on you, be prepared for this. Simply stroke the dragon's paw until it loosens its grip. Do not interact with the dragon once you are free, unless the dragon requests it, but making sure you stay near it until it begins communicating with you.

Though it is not absolutely certain, the Devilish Dervish's favourite fish appears to be Lamprey and it seems to enjoy being scratched at the base of their wings, and rubbed roughly along the spine. Unlike other Sharp Class Dragons, the Dervish does not like having its scythe groomed. Trained Dervishes are much more tolerant of humans, though they will show their displeasure to certain aspects of civil life. Their riders must be patient for them to adapt to dragon-viking life.

* * *

**Another Book based dragon has been released. I have noticed that some of the names of the Book Universe are rather... unintelligent. So I will be placed their real names in Snotlout's entry and a more 'intellectual' name in Hiccup's book. Anyway, I'm working on one more dragon page, then moving onto the next chapter of THE DRAGON HAND.**


	54. Toxic Nightshade

**Toxic Nightshade**

Said to have mutated from the nightshade flower

**Fear Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 10

Armour - 4

Speed - 15

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 18

Venom - 18

A dragon that can be often found resting by poisonous bushes and brambles. When hunting the Toxic Nightshade will stalk its victim before injecting deadly toxins into their bloodstream. Extremely Dangerous, Kill on Sight.

* * *

**Toxic Nightshade**

The Toxic Nightshade has a head shaped very similar to the Skrill and the Flightmare, although slightly more rounded. Its large wings can cover the entire side of its body, not including its long tail. The Nightshade is covered with long stubby feelers that almost the entire dragon's body.

**Fear Class**

**Basic Class**

Firepower - 0

Shot Limit - 0

Attack - 10

Armour - 4

Speed - 15

Jaw Strength - 8

Stealth - 18

Venom - 18

Nightshades have no fire and no real defences except for their venom. This poison has the same effect as Nightshade Berries; this includes stomach pain, dizziness, and strong fever. But it also includes nausea, delusions, and finally death. Infection is caused by the dragon's bite, despite common belief, the feelers are not toxic. The cure for Nightshade Venom requires Mountain Flower and Rock Blossom.

Toxic Nightshades are very connected to the flowers they are named after. They often feed on nightshade berries and can often be seem relaxing by bushes of nightshade flowers. To befriend this dragon, approach it with a nightshade flower in your hand, do not take one from the bush it's lying or feeding from. The dragon will then offer you nightshade berries, you must accept this offering, as Toxic Nightshades get very offended if their favourite food is turned down. This is why it is important to keep a salve of nightshade remedy to eat the berry safely.

* * *

**Well that's** **another dragon complete. I'm gonna get started on chapter 8 of Dragon Hand. If you guys have any dragons that you want putting in here please let me know. Also don't forget to make up some facts for the DOOMFANG, I really need to expand that page.**


End file.
